Of Monkeys and Foxes
by digitalflame192
Summary: Two major rips in the universes happen at the same time, bringing heroes one would never expect. What happens when Naruto and Sasuke are dropped into the Universe of DragonballZ NarutoXDragonballZ Not the best summary. Rated T for later violence
1. Proluge

Of Monkeys and foxes Chapter:Prolugue

I own neither Naruto or drangonballZ, As much as I wish I did..

Okay folks, greetings and salutations! This is my first fanfic, and I know the opening is not the best, but I promise I will do better! Updates, depending on how many reviews I get (If any) will range from two days to a week. Please read and review! No flames please, but I'll be happy to take constructive criticism.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Kamehameha!"**

Duel shouts of the attack were heard across the dessert field as two beams of light were fired between the two combatants. One a teen with only one arm to use, the other an organic being with a cocky attitude that he would win, both knowing one of them would die in this exchange. The beams hit in explosion of power, causing those nearby to fly back away in order to keep their skins. Gritting his teeth, Gohan pushed it all into this final attack, Cell simply laughed and met the power with his own.

"That has to burn boy, all those wounds and yet your still trying? Give it up, this planets mine and your life's over!" Laughing insanely Cell went in for the kill, knowing he had victory in his palm.

* * *

In another universe entirely, two combatants faced off on separate sides of a waterfall. One was encased a fiery red aura, shockingly blond hair standing out against a tattered orange jumpsuit, a grim growl set in his mouth as he stared down the teen across from him, the other having a cocky smirk and a touch of madness in his eyes, A dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, rips on either side of the symbol where hand like wings emerged , matching the dark pale skin of the boy. Suddenly the blond yelled out in an emotional growl, "This doesn't have to be this way Sasuke! Just come back with us, come back home and stay away from that snake bastard!"

"You just don't get it you fool! I need this to become stronger! Now enough talking, I shall show you what the power of an Uchiha can really do!" With that as a signal, both pushed off their perches, rushing each other in a stare down and a chorus of yells. The two met in the middle with a battle cry of their attacks.

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Chidori!"**

A purple dome surrounded the combatants, Shrinking and growing with the power, sparks of electricity and blades of wind tearing the canyon to pieces. As suddenly as it was formed, it vanished from sight as a silver haired Shinobi with a head protector covering his eyes landed with a dog next to him. It seemed as if both boys vanished from the area at once.

"Tsunade-sama is not going to be happy to hear this…" The copy-nin said in a deflated voice as he started back towards the tower. Little did he know a seething Sannin was doing the same thing in anger as he headed towards his village before the blasted Konoha Shinobi showed up. Just where did his perfect vessel go?

* * *

**Back in the DBZ universe**

Gohan yelled out in pain as he tried his hardest to push back against the power that was cell, his father mentally shouting encouragement. Suddenly the powers competing against each other fluxed and seemed to take a life of it's own. Gohan's surprise was mirrored by cell's as the dome of white streaked purple and then exploded in a major explosion of energy. Debris rained down as a crater filled out. Due to his father's Shouting, Gohan took advantage of Cell's surprise and another Kamehameha formed in his hands.

Cell growled, wondering what trick this was as his victory was snatched away momentarily. Whoever responsible would pay greatly for the interruption. First this sayain must go down first. As Cell turned to finish what he previously started, Cell was met was a large amount of energy. "What?! Impossible!" Whatever Cell was about to yell next was drowned out with a painful cry as the energy sent him air born and out into space as the energy consumed every inch of his being.

Panting from exhaustion, Gohan fell to his knees, his blond spiky hair transforming back to black as the energy left him. Crawling to the crater with the last of his energy, Gohan peeked over the dome, intent on seeing what helped him win this. Blinking, whatever he was expecting was not this. In the crater was two teens, one with dark black hair and the other with spiky blond hair. What was most surprising though, was the blond had a tail and ears that looked surprising fox like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, I know its short, but I shall try to make it better. Reviews please! FEED ME!

Sincerely,  
Digitalflame


	2. Chapter 1

Of monkeys and foxes Chapter 1

I shall write a song, it shall be named : _I wish I owned Naruto and dragon ball Z_, But I don't.

* * *

"You can't be serious! She's an android man! How can you have a crush on a killing machine?!" That was the yelled conversation Uzumaki Naruto woke up to. Not a bit of it made sense, what was an android? Who was actually yelling that, what happened to Sasuke, Where was he?! Trying to voice at least one of those questions, the blonde Jinchuuriki opened his mouth and unfortunately all that came out was a low groan. Accompanying the groan was a sharp hit to his ribs and a familiar whisper.

"Dobe, Shut it. I think we've been captured." Was the harsh whisper of one Uchiha Sasuke, who was in a slightly better predicament than Naruto. He had woken up about five minute's before Naruto, and had observed their situation through cracked eyelids. None of the people who captured them noticed, since they were crowded around two other people he didn't know. Naruto's changes hadn't been noticed by Sasuke, since all he did was look over and noticed the familiar orange jumpsuit. At first he was angry, thinking he had been brought back to Konoha, but slowly it set in that this was anywhere but Konoha. These people he didn't know, and two of them were green and one was all black! Noticing that, he decided to forgo kicking his best friend from here to Rice country and instead waited to find out their situation.

"Captured?" was the dry whisper escaping the blondes lips as he cracked his eyes opened and tried to look around, but all he saw was sky. The last thing the blonde remembered was him and Sasuke meeting in attacks, and then this bright light and a sensation of being pulled in one direction… Where were they though? Suddenly the sky darkened and a loud roar was heard. A feeling of immense power made Naruto gasp, it wasn't evil like when he was in the Kyuubi's cage, but definitely not human..

The gasp had unfortunately been heard by someone other than Sasuke. Suddenly Naruto was lifted painfully by the front of his shirt and was looking a green man full in the eyes. Normally this would be enough to freak the Uzumaki boy out, but instead he met Piccolo's eyes with a dull look of his own.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The namekian asked, glaring the blonde down in his best intimidating look he could muster . What he got wasn't something he expected, the boy grinned a fox like grin.

It was normal reaction for the mask to come up in the face of a heated glare, that was how he dealt with the glares back home. Opening his mouth, the words that were supposed to be his great exclamation came out as a dry groan.

", Can you get these two some sensu beans?" The turban wearing man turned and noticed Piccolo had one of the strange boys lifted by his shirt, while the other dark haired one was glaring and pushing himself up shakily. Nodding, he retreated inside the lookout to fetch the needed materials.

Gritting his teeth when Naruto gave them away stupidly, Sasuke pushed his way into a sitting position. "Nice going you idiot." He muttered quietly, in a slightly better condition than the blonde. His sitting position was corrected to being slammed onto his back when Piccolo's foot slammed his chest down.

Spotting the turban wearing Lookout care taker coming back with two green beans, Piccolo held out his spare hand and nodded his thanks when he got what he needed, Ignoring the weak protests of both of them, he popped the beans in their mouths and watched with a raised eyebrow to the surprised looks on both of their faces.

Naruto blinked owlishly as he swallowed the bean. He really didn't expect it to do anything, but suddenly he felt his chakra explode back to where it was better than before the fight with Sasuke. His stomach was full too! "What was that?! It wasn't tasty but it was like eating thirty bowls of ramen!" The hyper boy exclaimed, looking around actively now, seeing that the clouds were gone and the other people there were all staring at them.

Piccolo dropped the loud kid with fox ears on the ground and glared again at him. "Answer my questions; try anything funny and you'll be blasted before you can say hercule."

Jumping right back up in indignation, Naruto looked the green person straight in the eye and yelled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and I have no idea how I got here! I was fighting Sasuke-teme over there and I felt this weird tugging pull on me and suddenly I'm here!" Through his whole mini rant the boy waved his arms and pointed at the dark brooder on the ground. "Oh, and why would I say hercule? Is that a type of ramen?"

Piccolo blinked a few times at the blonde ball of energy. Absolutely no useful information at all. Looking over at the other kid, he noticed a slightly shocked look on his face. Following his line of sight, he saw the other kid was looking at the blonde's tail and ears. That was another question to ask. "Hey..naruto. Why do you have a tail and ears?"

Naruto blinked stupidly a few times and then came up with the only intelligent reply he had. "Huh?"

"Tch, dobe. You look stupider now then you did before." Pushing the leg off of him, Sasuke looked around with a bored expression on his face. "Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan." He answered the unasked question before it could be voiced.

One of the previously silent people away from the two Konoha Shinobi stepped up. Oddly he had an eye…on his forehead. "Whats an Uchiha, and where did you come from?"

Sasuke glared coldly at the one who dared not know who the Uchiha were. "We're the strongest, fastest and most prestigious clan in all of Konoha, We came from fire country, now where are we?"

A stifled laugh could be heard coming from the second bald guy of the other group. "Sounds just like Vegita." Krillin whispered to Gohan, he stifled a laugh of his own. Said sayain being in range of hearing this sent a death glare to the two, who immediately shut their mouths.

Suddenly Sasuke let out a sigh and gave them a look that said he was dealing with idiots before turning and walking. "Whatever. I'm out of here. I need power and Orochimaru's going to give it to me so I don't need to stay around here." Before he could continue walking though, a force hit him from behind.

"I won't let you betray us Sasuke!" Rolling after tackling his friend, Naruto soon found out they didn't have much floor, or any at all as both he and Sasuke rolled straight off the edge of the lookout.

* * *

Couldn't leave it where it was before, so chapter ones here already! Yay!

Yeah, I know it wasn't the best, but cut a fledgling writer some slack. Please? Anyway, read and review! Ja!


	3. Chapter 2

Of monkeys and foxes Chapter two

_'Thoughts'  
_Normal Speach  
**Demon speech and jutsu/attacks**

Oh old mcflamey wished he owned Naruto and dragonballZ, but he doesn't so there.

* * *

There are moments when one realizes that what they just did was incredibly stupid. Uzumaki Naruto was having one of these moments as he went on his way to meet the Earth from hundreds of miles above it's land. The only thing he could think to say was the two words that summed the situation up pretty well.

"Well, Shit."

Those words were met with screams from both boys as they spun downwards towards what they thought was their end. As soon as the floor below him vanished, so did his grip on Sasuke, so they were separated to the air stream, both dealing with this new founding in their own ways.

For Naruto's case, he was screaming his head off with his hands grabbing his ears as if he held on to them tight enough he would suddenly learn how to fly. "Save me Ramen!"

For Sasuke, the dark haired Uchiha simply glared at the ground and then at Naruto. "All because of this idiot I died! I didn't even kill him yet…" Closing his eyes. He waited for Earth's hard solid ground.

Suddenly for both cases, their downward crash course was halted and suddenly they were heading up again. Naruto let go of his ears and cracked his eyes open before looking behind him to see what stopped him. One of the guys from up top, the black haired one with half their shirt gone (Gohan) had caught him. Looking over to Sasuke, he saw the Uchiha glancing up with a raised eyebrow at the big guy with black hair in the outfit of the chest plate and blue stretchy outfit Fuzzy brows wore. (Vegita)

Looking past the guy holding him, Naruto saw the place they fell from was kind of like an island way up in the sky. How'd it stay up there? It was kind of hovering above the seriously large tower like thing next to them. It was higher up than the hokage monument!

When they got back to the lookout, Sasuke was thrown down on the ground by Vegita while Gohan set the fox boy down more gently. Naruto blinked at them with curiosity before grinning and jumping up. "YOU GUYS CAN FLY?!" Before any more outbursts could escape his lips, Sasuke slammed his fist down on the blonde's head.

"Itai! Why did you do that teme?!" Naruto Yelled as he rubbed the top of his head.

A small tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead as he glared at Naruto but didn't say anything.

Glaring at Sasuke right back, he was about to yell something else when a finger tapped his shoulder. Turning around he saw the look out's occupants all sweat dropping at what just happened.

Gohan, the one who tapped Naruto's shoulder, chuckled and asked. "Um, So why do you have those fox ears and tail?"

Blinking at Gohan, Naruto adopted his thinking pose, which involved him sitting cross legged with his face scrunched up. "I have a tail?" Blinking, he reached behind him with his left hand and grabbed something furry while his right reached to the top of his head and grabbed something else furry. Eyes widening he knew of only one person who could do this, or one demon that is.

'_Hey you stupid fox! What the hell did you do to me?!'_

'**Silence you hairless ape! Your transformation is not my doing.' **Was his reply in a dark threatening growl that said if Naruto yelled any more there would be hell to pay.

With his mental shouting down to normal thinking, Naruto blinked. _'If you didn't do this, then who did? I sure as hell didn't have these before.'_

Kyuubi scoffed.** 'That's obvious you imbecile. My guess is whatever brought you to this dimension has some effects on your physical form, taking some of my characteristics and enhancing yours due to my energy being used fighting the Uchiha.'**

'_Huh?'_

With a frustrated sigh, Kyuubi simpily said. **'When you were brought her through dimensions, my chakra gave you ears and a tail.'**

'_Why didn't you just say that?'_

**'Leave me be, before I melt that pathetic pea you call a brain.'**Kyuubi growled before cutting the connection between the two.

Outside of the conversation, Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning to Gohan. "Where are we and who are you people? The idiot there will be a while before he figures things out."

Gohan stepped up and nodded to the Uchiha and said. "I'm Gohan, your at the look out."

The tall green one just glanced in his direction before saying. "Piccolo."

"I am Vegita, prince of all sayains!" The one in the odd battle armor stated arrogantly.

The bald one with the dots on his head blinked and said. "Krillin."

A guy with black messy hair and a dark orange suit nodded and introduced himself. "Yamcha"

The guy with the third eye and a white shirt crossed his arms and said. "Tien."

Finally the guy who was in a suit kind of like the Vegita person, except had a hole in the chest sat up from his laying position and rubbed his head. "I'm not sure what's going on still, but I guess we won.. I'm Trunks."

By the time everyone finished their introductions, Naruto finished his conversation with the fox and jumped up. "Apparently when I was brought here, the thing did stuff to my body… or something like that."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke let out a breath. "Obviously…"

Piccolo shook his head and looked to the others. "Any ideas on what we're going to do with them?"

Gohan blinked and said. "I can maybe take them with me, though I'm not sure if we have enough room for both of them."

Trunks stood and looked to his father. "I think you and Bulma can spare a room, right?"

Vegita scoffed and glared at the two dimension jumpers. "I'm not taking either of these brats."

Sasuke glared right back. "Don't look down on an Uchiha. I don't need help from you anyway, you look weak."

"Boy, did you just call the prince of Sayains weak?! I should destroy you where you stand!" Vegita yelled.

"Your not worth my time." Sasuke said with a bored look.

Suddenly an idea hit Vegita, a smirk settled on his face as he grabbed the back of the black haired boy's shirt. "I'll take this one with me. He wants to gain strength, I'll show him my training regiment."

Naruto abruptly stood up. "I don't think me and Sasuke should be separated like that! We're both from the same dimension or whatever!"

Gohan smiled. "Relax Naruto. Its just for living arrangements, you'll see him tomorrow when I take you to see Bulma. Shes smart, I bet she can think of a way to get you home!"

Naruto grinned his fox like grin before shouting. "Really?! Awesome!" His grin stayed on his face, while on the inside he was dreading returning. The villagers hated him already, what would happen if they saw him with a tail and ears like this? More over, what would his friends think?

Pondering these questions inwardly, he blinked in surprise when the back of his shirt was lifted and he was air born. Gohan had him once more and was waving with his other hand. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Naruto grinned and waved. "Have fun Sasuke-teme!" With that the two parted their separate ways, neither knowing what would happen next.

* * *

Well, theres chapter two, all three in a row..sort of.  
Remember kids, if you give flame good reviews, he won't hunt you down and sick his ninja headphones on you to play elevator music whever you go.


	4. Chapter 3

Of monkeys and Foxes chapter 3

A B C DBZ I don't own it or Naruto…

* * *

"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts and flashbacks'  
_**'Demon speak and jutsu/attacks'**

* * *

Flying through the air had been one of the coolest, yet most annoying things Naruto had ever done in his life. Cool, because he was flying! Annoying because the way for him to fly was someone grabbing the back of his shirt and carrying him that way. Still, he chose not to complain in a brief moment of insight due to the fact that Gohan could drop him for being annoying.

Looking around from the sky, Naruto watched as they went away from the big city like places that looked a lot more shiny than Konoha and towards the mountains and woods. He also noticed that the bald guy named Krillin was coming with them. Still, being abnormally silent, Naruto was plagued with thoughts of what the villagers would think of him now. After trying so hard to prove he wasn't the demon they called him, and looking like this. There would be nothing Tsunade-Baa-chan could do to save him from at least Exile. Still, he could at least drag Sasuke-teme back to keep his promise to Sakura.

Gohan looked down at the fox boy he was carrying before looking over to Krillin with a raised eyebrow as if in question to Naruto's sudden quiet mood. Whatever it was, he was sure it must be important to keep the blonde quiet. "Something bothering you?" He asked, unsure of the other boy still.

Cerulean blue eyes blinked back up at Gohan and Naruto dawned his foxy grin. "Nah, I was just wondering what kind of Ramen I want next when I can get it!"

Now it was Gohan's time to blink at the boy. "Um, Naruto… What's Ramen?"

"You don't know what ramen is?! It's only the greatest food ever in all existence! The great broth, the terrific noodles…." As Naruto started talking about his favorite food, imagining it in his head, he started to drool.

Both Krillin and Gohan, seeing the guy start drooling over the noodles, busted up laughing as they neared their destination. Naruto was sure something.

Suddenly Krillin spoke up in a thoughtful tone, "Hey, Naruto. What's with that guy you were with, the arrogant one that reminded me of Vegita."

Naruto scrunched his face up into a thinking pose before realizing they were talking about Sasuke-teme. "Oh! Sasuke-teme has always been like that, even in the academy with all those fan girls." Crossing his arms and nodding, Naruto added. "I think he's gay actually since he always ignored them like that..."

Krillin snickered at that and then asked. "Still, any idea why he's like that, or is it just because his clan is apparently so strong back from where ever you're from?"

Naruto frowned and sighed. "Don't be too hard on the Teme, he's a stuck up jerk, but he has a reason and he's still my friend. Back in Konoha, and about seven years ago, Sasuke's brother Itachi killed all of his clan except Sasuke. Apparently for some kind of power and now all the teme thinks about is killing Itachi and rebuilding his clan…"

"Geeze, the kids more like Vegita than I thought. The whole sayains planet was destroyed by freeza, whose dead now at least. Still Vegita holds the sayains race ideals..." Krillin said scratching the back of his head.

Naruto snickered. "If Vegita is like Sasuke, then their probably staring each other down or having a, I'm better than you fight or something."

Both Gohan and Krillin laughed at the thought of someone as tough and pompous as Vegita, arguing with a kid like Sasuke about the Sayain's warrior race.

* * *

Back with Sasuke, who was just now landing in this huge city like place with Trunks and Vegita, the two were doing just that. Having a stare off. Sasuke stood there with a mask of indifference and even boredom, while Vegita had an arrogant smirk on his face, both not even blinking as they watched the other while Trunks sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly a voice broke the confrontation as a lady with blue hair ran out of the large building they landed next to them and sighed in relief. "Oh your both all right, I was worried when the television stopped showing the fight."

Vegita just shook his head and looked away while Trunks smiled slightly. "Thanks Bulma."

Suddenly Sasuke felt eyes on him and turned to look right into the face of the blue haired woman's not two inches from his. "Oh who's this? A new friend?"

Vegita just scoffed, "Some arrogant punk who disrupted the fight. Apparently we're supposed to give him a room and let him settle in until tomorrow when the other kid can get here so they can explain things. Piccolo said something about not wanting to rush things… So now we have to deal with him for a night."

Sasuke glared at the sayain and then smirked. "Weren't you going to show me how a Sayain trains? I thought I was supposed to be impressed." When saying the word Sayain, he spoke like it was a term used by academy students.

Vegita glared down at the Uchiha and then grabbed him by the back of his shirt, walking while ignoring the protests the boy gave. "Trunks fill her in. I'm taking the upstart to the gravity chamber and seeing if he can match up to my standard."

Looking to his un-informed mother and rolling his eyes, Trunks said. "I think we managed to find someone to meet his level of pride."

"I heard that boy and after him you're training with me next!" Vegita called back from out of sight, making trunks wince. Looking to Bulma, Trunks smiled and guided her inside. "Let's get some tea, I'll tell you about the fights and what happened."

Sasuke didn't struggle much as he was dragged; only glaring a hole in the back of the man's head. How dare he drag an Uchiha around like this!? Suddenly his thoughts were disrupted as he was air born from being thrown into some weird room with and odd pillar like machine in the middle. Watching with veiled curiosity the Uchiha followed Vegita from his place on the ground as he strode to the machine and started pushing buttons.

"Now you little whelp, we'll see if you can handle what I do every day." Pushing in the buttons to make the gravity five times Earth's normal gravity, the sayain turned back to the Uchiha, adjusting himself to the weight since he knew what was coming. This weight gave even he the prince of Sayain's a workout, it would crush this puny Earthling into the floor.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at first when nothing happened, and then suddenly a crushing weight came from all around him. Gasping in surprise, his face met the floor and he couldn't move at all. Suddenly the cold mocking laughter from Vegita reached his ears. "I knew you were just an upstart trying to look strong, your weak boy!"

Suddenly another voice and face fell in place after Vegita's statement, one of his brother's visage and blazing Sharingan eyes. "Your weak little brother…why are you so weak? It's because…you lack hatred." Suddenly cold fury burned inside the Uchiha. Weak was he? He'd show them!

Watching in slight surprise, Vegita gazed with a smirk as the boy started moving, only slightly and amazingly slowly, but for him not to be crushed was a feat in it's self. Not that he would tell the punk that.

Moving slowly, Sasuke pushed both arms to where they were in the push up position, it was a start, he needed to get a leg underneath him. Pushing his arms hard, Sasuke strained against the gravity, his arms shaking but slowly pushing himself up. Managing to get to full height, Sasuke slowly moved his right leg up and got a leg under him, looking like he was about pop the question. Lifting his head up to gaze coldly into Vegita's, Sasuke pushed in his final effort, building his leg to go all the way up and managing to get his other under him. With a smirk, the Uchiha shakily stood in front of the sayain in defiance.

"Not bad, for an earthling. Fine, I'll permit you to stay, but for your stay you'll be training with me boy, you slip up once in your training, and I don't care what Bulma says I'll drop you off in the middle of the dessert. Clear?" Vegita asked with his arms crossed.

Sasuke nodded with another smirk, His opinion slightly shifting from judging this man as weak, to seeing him as a potential source of power. If this man could teach him to withstand gravity such as this, then there may be other things he could teach him, things that would allow him to destroy Itachi with ease. As Vegita moved to shut the gravity off, the Uchiha wondered how the idiot was doing over there.

* * *

Naruto, Gohan, and Krillin were just touching down before a large house in the middle of the woods as Sasuke was meeting Vegita's challenge in the gravity room. Naruto felt a lot more at home in this sort of surrounding, thanks to the forest,. It was no Konoha, but it was a decent sized forest.

Looking between the two people who brought him here, Naruto started walking forward when Krillin's hand stopped him. "You should wait here while me and Gohan go check with Chi-Chi if it's all right for you to stay here, and to speak some private things over with her." Gohan nodded and Naruto blinked and shrugged.

Watching the two walk towards the house, Naruto scratched his head and sat against a tree. What if this lady he was going to see tomorrow couldn't get them home? What if they were stuck in this dimension forever? Did anyone at home care if he was gone? Smiling he reassured himself, Baa-Chan, Iruka, Ero-sennin, and everyone else would miss him. He had faith in his friends, which increased his need to come home.

Shaking his head, he turned and watched as Gohan made it to the door when this lady with a bun in her hair and had obvious signs of crying all but tackled him to the ground, cries of "My baby!" could be heard from even this far away. Sweat dropping he watched Gohan be dragged inside while Krillin hesitantly followed.

Snickering the blonde sat there for all of two seconds before getting bored. He could bother the fox, but he had done that already. Groaning in boredom, he looked around for something to amuse him when he got an idea. Who needed a mirror to see yourself when you had clones?

Putting his hand in his favorite seal, he called out. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** The air next to him distorted to reveal a carbon copy of the foxy blond. Circling each other, the two took in each other and all the slight differences. The fur on the tail started out orange and slowly turned blonde towards the end with a black tip on the end, while the ears were just plain blonde with white tips. It was an odd combination but looked fitting.

Suddenly his observations were cut short as a gasp was heard. Both blondes turned and saw Krillin and Gohan looking at them with surprised faces while a very large man just looked confused. Both Naruto's laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of their heads, while the real Naruto said. "Um, I wanted to see how I look."

"Um, Gohan. I thought you said there was only one of them. Chi-chi is a wreck right now, I don't think she can handle more than one." The large man said.

Before Gohan could explain though, Naruto undid the clone and he vanished in a puff of smoke. At the shocked glances, Naruto blinked. "What? You guys act like you've never seen a clone before."

"Um, Naruto. We haven't."

"Oh…Looks like I have a lot of explaining… though Sasuke-teme would probably be better at it than I am." Grinning a fox like grin, he looked over to the large man. "Who are you?"

"I am the Ox King, Gohan's Grandfather." the man said with a smile. "Who are you?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage to the village hidden in the leaves!" The blonde exclaimed in his usual loud voice.

Gohan laughed and shook his head, motioning with his hand for Naruto to follow as he walked inside. "Come on. I'll show you the room you'll be staying in while I talk some more with my mom. Then we can get something to eat I guess."

Naruto bounced happily and walked with the others inside. Pausing in mid-bounce as a thought hit him, Naruto turned to Gohan. "Hey, you think you can show me how to fly?"

"Um maybe… We have to talk to Bulma tomorrow, depending on how long you'll be here should determine if we can train or not." Gohan answered truthfully while opening a door to reveal a plain room with a single bed, a nightstand and a lamp. "Heres your room. You can explore or get some rest until dinner."

Grinning, the fox boy jumped and landed on his bed with a bounce. "Thanks!"

Smiling Gohan shut the door, wondering what kind of an impact this guy would have on them all.

* * *

And there's another chapter out there folks! Longer, ain't it great?

Its has come to my attention that I only have review. Now that makes my flames for writing dim, which means I don't want to write as much as I should. So, if you want more chapters, faster and possibly even longer, send me reviews! Until I get at leastttttt 1 more review, I shall with hold the next chapter, but come on. Its only one review!

Anyway, send me reviews, or I shall sick my ninja dog on you to chew on your pillows and cause chaos.

Flame


	5. Chapter 4

Of monkeys and foxes chapter four

Once upon a time, a writer dreamt he own Naruto and DBZ, unfortunately he woke up and realized he didn't.

* * *

Speaking: "Hello people of Earth and space."

Thinking: _'I wish I had some ramen right now.'_

Demon thinking:_** 'I will eat you…when I get out of this cage.'**_

Attacks and demon talking: **'Chidori!'**

Now on with the show…story…fiction…You know what I mean!

* * *

The rest of the day kind of progressed slowly for the two, well more for Sasuke than for Naruto. Sasuke upon meeting Bulma for a more in depth conversation about how they got there and what happened got dragged along to shop due to his ragged clothing. It was painfully slow and boring work, which was only prolonged by the sheer amount of clothing Bulma, wanted him to try out. It was also a pain that they had to go to one of the shops on the edge of the town, taking the back alleys. Why Sasuke didn't know, but Bulma had said it was so he apparently didn't freak out from all the technology in the city.

What made matters worse was he had to shop for Naruto as well. Vaguely he had a guess on the size the other wore, but it wasn't exact. Still, if it got rid of the orange monster called a jumpsuit, then it would definitely be helpful. So, as the slow agonizing process of shopping went on, Sasuke found himself wishing more and more for something to kill.

Finally it was over and they could return home, Sasuke carrying a mountain of boxes while Bulma hummed as she walked. Normally the Uchiha would refuse to do this, saying it was below him, but Vegita had said if he made an ounce of trouble the sayain hadn't told him to cause, then he was out of training for good. So silently the Uchiha followed the blue capsule corporation heir, mentally promising that if the Uzumaki boy complained once about the clothes he would beat him within an inch of his life.

The day for Naruto went by pretty quickly for a day being bored out of his mind. As soon as they had gotten back, Chi-chi had forbidden Gohan from even setting foot outside without her knowledge and since all that time training for the cell games had taken time out of his studies, he was to bury himself and memorize every inch of the seven text books he had. Since Gohan couldn't leave, that by standard made it to where Naruto couldn't leave either.

So being stuck inside, Naruto ventured to explore the small house, watching as Chi-chi did a whirlwind of chores with time consuming efficiency. Before long Naruto got sucked into helping her and after an hour of scrubbing dishes, the fox boy opted to go the easy way and create a group of shadow clones to help with the chores. Things that normally would have taken the entire day for Chi-chi to do, even with help, took an hour max. Needless to say Chi-chi was growing to like the boy more, and even went as far as to try and make ramen for dinner, which Naruto shoveled down with Gusto.

Soon the day ended for both of the reality jumpers, leading them to crash in their new beds. One of them had thoughts of the new training he may be getting; the other wondering if tomorrow would be the day they managed to travel home. Both slipping into a dreamless sleep in wonder of what the next day would actually bring them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a universe that was missing two Shinobi, only an hour had passed to the other universe's day. Though in that one hour chaos had erupted in a certain council chamber. Now there was an on going debate on what happened and what exactly they were going to do about the disappearance of one Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi's container.

In the lead of the yelling and arguments, was Homura, the old council adviser and friend to Sarutobi before he died. Sitting there Homura listened to the takes on what happened after they had heard Hatake's report, they had immediately called a meeting without informing the Hokage, due to her healing the ones who went on the mission to save the Uchiha.

Now Homura was taking control of the argument, soon he would have enough backing to send hunter Shinobi after the Kyuubi container, maybe even kill him. "Its obvious the Kyuubi stole the Uchiha away, using the explosion of the attack as proof. I say we all vote to send hunter-nins after the beast and save the Uchiha before the Kyuubi can…"

The rest of the old council member's rant was cut off as the large double oak doors were blasted off their hinges and none other than the Hokage walked in, her hair a mess and clothes ragged from evidence of work. Her eyes seemed to be alit with a righteous fury as she gazed at the council members.

"You dare to call a meeting without even notifying me, on a subject that involves military matters. Matter which fall under MY Jurisdiction and not that of the CIVILIAN council?! Not only that, but from what I hear your wanting to send Hunters after the two on some imagined powers?! You better have a damn good reason for this and you have thirty seconds before I imprison all of you for life!" She yelled, for emphasis slamming her hand into the wall, as well as through it leaving a large hole.

The one who spoke up was the one armed and decrepit Danzo, the old war horse who used to control the root division of the ANBU forces before the third took away that power. Standing calmly and looking completely unfazed by the Hokage's anger, Danzo bowed slightly and calmly stated. "You were busy healing the ones that were wounded in retrieving the Uchiha boy. We did not wish to distract you while you were healing those in need so we decided to take menial matters such as this one under our care so you wouldn't have to deal with it later."

"Well I'm here right now, so it seems this menial task can now be done by me." The slug sannin said in a wickedly sweet and innocent voice as she snapped her fingers. Immediately an ANBU shifted from the shadows, bowing to the Hokage. "Bring me Hatake Kakashi and track down Jariya, tell them its of the utmost importance and that if Kakashi is even a minute late I'll burn all of his precious books and tell Jariya if he's late, I'll remove from his anatomy what's needed to enjoying his peeping." With another bow the ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Turning back to the council, the hokage adorned a deviously false innocent smile. Her tone was light and cheery, the words were anything but. "If any of you dare to try something like this, I'll have you all imprisoned before you can even utter the name Kyuubi, is that clear?" Without waiting for a response, the blonde busty hokage turned and exited the room full of some very stunned and very old men and women.

Ten minutes later two sannin and a certain jounin were sitting in the Hokage's office. Tsunade behind her finely crafter oak desk, that had been made by the Shodaime himself, sitting in her red leather chair with a glass of sake in her hand. Jariya was sitting in the window seal through which he always made his entrance while Kakashi was simply sitting in one of the chairs before the hokage, reading his little orange book as usual.

After about three minutes of Tsunade sitting there and waiting for Kakashi to put away the book, a small tick mark made it's way onto her forehead while Kakashi gave a perverse giggle. "Hatake, if you don't put away that smut I'll personally burn all your books."

A loud snap was made as the book was slid into the copy-nin's pouch, his eyes in upside down U's as he smiled. "my apologies Hokage-sama, I had gotten to the part where Kenji meets the wind princess."

Suddenly Jariya piped up. "Oh! When he saves her from the clutches of that raccoon demon and she wants to thank him personally?" His tone putting emphasis on the personally part.

When the jounin nodded happily, Tsunade growled and slammed the now empty cup of sake down. "Enough! I will not have you sit in my office discussing your smut novels! I called you here for something important."

Suddenly both the copy-nin's and the toad sannin's attentions snapped to the hokage. Both of them knew of her intense hatred for perverts and decided in order to keep their precious body parts they should probably give her their undivided attention

Noticing they had both stopped, the slug princess nodded and turned to the jounin in the room. "You were there to witness the last of the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. Go over again what exactly happened for me and Jariya so we can try and figure out where they possibly went and what happened."

Nodding, Kakashi's visible eye turned serious as he said. "I arrived on the scene with Pakkun to witness Sasuke in what appeared to be the next level of the cursed seal and Naruto accessing Kyuubi's chakra. Both of them were charging their main attacks. Before I could intervene they launched themselves at each other and when their attacks met there was this large orb of purple energy it seemed. I expected it to disperse, but instead it rather seemed to collapse into it's self. When that happened both traces of the two seemingly vanished. Not a scent or anything else for me to go by. It was like they never existed."

Both of the sannin's brows furrowed in thought, after a moment a small look of curiosity appeared on Jariya's face. Shaking his head in thought, he figured those stories were just that, stories. There was no way that those two could have caused that to happen. Seeing Jariya's expression, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You know something, spill."

Jariya blinked and sighed, rubbing his forehead with his middle and index finger. "From what Kakashi says, it sounds a lot like a few stories I've heard. Apparently there have been occasions that if two powerful attacks meet like that, a rip in the universe or time or something of that sort open and the combatant or combatants are sucked into it. Though that seems amazingly unlikely…"

Tsunade blinked and looked contemplative before nodding slightly and saying. "If it's a possibility we need to test it, don't we?"

Jariya looked startled. "Hime, you can't possibly think that sort of thing can happen? Its merely stories made up by people for kicks!"

Tsunade turned and leveled Jariya in a hard gaze. "If it's a possibility, then I will not leave it unchecked. Tomorrow I shall send out word to a few candidates and we shall try to open this rift and get out boys back. If it's not possible, then we look for another route. You two are dismissed."

Jariya and Kakashi looked at each other for a brief moment, before the copy-nin gave a lazy wave and turned, exiting from the room while grabbing his orange book to read from once more.

Jariya looked to Tsunade for another brief moment before shaking his head. "I'm worried about him too Hime, but I don't think this will work. I won't say anything against it though. I'll leave with this. The kid's tough, he's too stubborn and knuckle headed to die on us. We'll find him, and he'll probably go on to rant about how he was doing just find without us and something about becoming hokage." With a smile, Jariya left to go about his usual daily routine, peeking in on the bath house and continuing his 'research'.

Tsunade sighed and looked out over Konoha, whispering. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Back with the two universe jumpers, Naruto and Gohan just touched down on the ground of CC Corp. The fox boy having to be carried as Gohan flew through the skies. It was fun at first, but being carried like luggage was starting to grow annoying the demon fox container. As soon as they touched down, Naruto turned to Gohan with a slightly disgruntled look.

"Neh, Gohan. When can I learn how to fly like that? Being carried like a sack of potatoes is kind of annoying." Naruto whined openly.

Gohan shook his head; slowly growing used to the boys antics as he walked into the large building. "After we find out from Bulma if we can send you guys home or not."

Giving a groan the blonde followed after the half sayain with slightly slumped shoulders. Now there was a possibility of him not flying, still he might be able to go home which would be good! With that thought perking him up, Naruto followed Gohan into a room with a lot of shiny buttons on the metal contraption before him. Blinking he pressed one and a giant black screen suddenly lit up, scaring the blonde enough for him to promptly fall over with a shout.(I know in the movie they had a huge Movie theater, but for now I'm conveniently leaving that out for the sake of I want to.))

Gohan looked back and stifled a laugh at Naruto's predicament. The Jinchuuriki had hit a button to turn on the computer monitor, apparently to which they didn't have in his world. Tapping him on the shoulder, Gohan moved him along towards the living quarters of the company.

Following Gohan once again, they finally stopped in a room with two couches sitting before another screen like before, except it didn't have all the buttons. To the right of the door the entered was a hallway with four doors positioned two across from each other. On the left, a small kitchen with fridge, stove and everything else in it was there.

Suddenly one of the doors in the hall way opened and Sasuke stepped out in his old tattered clothes with a towel drying his hair. The Uchiha blinked slightly at the sight of the two new visitors but the surprise was short lived as the normal apathetic look crossed his face once more. Walking by without saying anything the raven haired Shinobi walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Gohan sweat dropped at the total lack of greeting given by the other and shook his head. "Um, you know where Bulma is?"

"Last door on your right, she won't tell me what she's doing." The Uchiha answered boredly as he re-emerged from the fridge with two juice boxes in hand. Without pause he threw one to Naruto and drank his own.

Said blonde blinked at the sudden gesture and looked confused at Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed and shook his head. "We're stuck in another universe. For some reason I don't feel the seal anymore so I figured I might as well get through with this without you annoying the hell out of me as much."

Naruto's mouth went into in "O" shape as he nodded and then drank his juice box merrily. "Thanks Teme."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, sitting on the couch. "You got new clothes. The insufferable woman dragged me to shop for the both of us yesterday..."

"I heard that you little brat! You should be thankful I'm so nice as to buy you new clothes." Bulma yelled as she walked out of the room she was in previously. Continuing down the hall she saw Gohan and his blond counterpart. Blinking she said. "You must be Naruto! I've already heard everything from the little brat over there." That sentence was met with a glare from said brat. "Unfortunately I have no clue on how to send you back besides maybe another try with mega attacks hitting each other. That or wait a year for the dragon balls."

At the mention of dragon balls, Naruto blinked dumbly with the juice straw still in his mouth. "Dragon balls?'

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, if we gather all seven of the dragon balls, we can get two wishes. We can even bring people back from the dead."

This caught the attention of both boys, who looked at each other in surprise, ideas forming in their minds. In Naruto, he figured he could wish Sarutobi back, in Sasuke he figured he could wish back the Uchiha clan once more. Naruto was the first to shake the idea from his mind. Oji-san wouldn't want to be wished back… Sasuke on the other hand entertained the idea still, maybe just to wish his family back.

Their attention was brought back to Bulma as she shook her head. "Anyway, it'll be another year before the dragon balls are ready again, and then we'll have to find them all."

"So why don't me an Sasuke try and do the attack thing again tomorrow? It might not work, but we can at least give It a shot." Naruto said while sipping the last of the juice from his box, enjoying the grape flavor.

Looking over to Sasuke, Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You want to try it, all might Uchiha?"

Sasuke gave a shake of his head at her sarcastic tone. "I guess so. We'll have to do it after my training with Vegita though."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, your training with Vegita?" The blonde exclaimed. "Not fair."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Get over it dobe, you'll have to find someone else to train with."

Gohan silently chuckled. "We can train later Naruto."

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled, doing a slight dance.

Bulma laughed openly before remembering something. Rushing back to the room she was in before, she grabbed two outfits, running back and throwing one to each of the boys. "Go and change, I made some slight improvements and I want to see how these look on you guys."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back into the room he first came out of, while Naruto was all but pushed into another room. Both would re-emerge minutes later with their new outfits on.

* * *

And there we have it folks! A new chapter, ain't it swell?

I have to admit, holding chapters hostage worked better than I hoped. I got so many good reviews which gave me a few ideas and three new polls slash a request.

1: Comes in a response to a certain reviewer by the name nyke.k.-Vagh-el, who asked about pairings. To be honest, I didn't really think that through. So Now I offer you people this, who should Sasuke and Naruto be paired with? I'll take offers from either universe.

2: I plan on dragging a few more characters from the Naruto universe over. Should I? If so then who should I bring? Some may come sooner than others if there are more than one.

3: Finally, I was going to design the outfits, then I figured. Hey? Why not let my readers give it a try? So here it is, what should the design be for the two? I may adjust it slightly, but it will be the original for it.

That's it for the moment; hope you enjoy this as a whole. Feed the flames with your reviews! Cause if you don't the flames will die and that would be bad


	6. Chapter 5

Of monkeys and foxes chapter five

I FINALLY OWN NARUTO AND DRAGONBALLZ!-watches a phone ring and picks it up Hello? Oh…I don't…okay...

Longest time between updates because of this, I only got two people to vote! It just kind of put me down and no one even bothered to put out a style for the two's clothes. Still, I have a duty to my fans, non-reviewing or not.

The ones who did review should get mention I think though, so here's a shout out to Ryu the black fox, and Adamthm.

Now, the clothes ideas are obviously out, but the votes for people coming in are open still, though they won't be in Until later.

For now it seems Kakashi is the main call to dimension jump.

Also, I have the pairings open until the end of next chapter, how it stands is this.

SasukeXVidel– 1

NarutoX18- 1

Still open for suggestions for either the narutoverse or the land of DBZ pairings for our heroes don't be shy. Also I've been advised to get a beta reader who could improve my grammar and make my chapters longer with details I don't put in that could be. So I guess if your interested send me a message or say in a review.

* * *

Speaking- "Whats up people?"  
Demon speaking and attacks- **"Big Bang!"  
**Demon thoughts- _**'When I get out of here, I'll open a dance club'  
**_Regular thoughts and flashbacks- _' Hey, a monkey!'_

Now, for what you people have been waiting for, the next season of One piece! Oh, wait. I mean the new chapter!

* * *

**Land of DBZ**

Looking at himself in the mirror, a familiar blonde fox boy took in his new look with a smile. The ramen loving Shinobi wasn't sure how exactly sure how they got his measurements, but they got some good clothes. The lack of more orange kind of put him off, but at least it had some in it.

Turning to the door and turning the knob, Naruto walked out and blinked at the gazes he was getting from the two in the living room. Finally after a fool minute off no one talking Naruto finally exclaimed, "What?!"

The shout seemed to stop Bulma's staring as she started to walk around the blonde, nodding to herself with a smile. "Am I good or what? All I had was a description and I still found the perfect clothes, there's even a space for your tail."

Gohan nodded. "You did a good job Bulma."

Indeed she had, Naruto's clothes resembled close to nothing of the old tattered orange jumpsuit he had from before. Gone was the orange jacket, replaced with a white light jacket, a dark red spiral on the back of Bulma's own addition with orange stripes running up from the wrist and ending at the neck. On the left part of the jacket, a Konoha symbol was sewn on. Under the white jacket was a black shirt with no design.

In replace of the orange jumpsuit pants were matching white ones with the same two orange stripes going down from the thigh to the ankle. All leading to the white sneakers, which were still untied due to the blonde only having dealt with his sandals before. In the entire new outfit was a much needed improvement for the fox Shinobi.

A sudden click from behind them made all occupants in the room turn towards the hall way where Sasuke walked out with a smirk on his face. The Uchiha turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "At least you don't look as stupid as you are, its an improvement."

Naruto glared in reply. "Shut it Teme!" Naruto fell into mumblings, knowing Sasuke won this round.

Sasuke smirked and slipped his hands into his pockets. The old clothes Sasuke wore before were gone and now replaced with a dark block short sleeved shirt, the Uchiha symbol sown on the back and a white Konoha symbol sown straight in the middle of the front. On his right sleeve a chain was attached, winding it's way around his arm to a bracelet on his wrist. His baggy cargo shorts were now black baggy pants with tennis shoes the same as Naruto's except black, untied as well.

Bulma did the same thing she did with Naruto and nodded. "I must admit, I'm a genius with fashion. Though you both might want to tie your shoes. Wait! Better idea, let me see them."

Both of the two Shinobi looked at each other, shrugged, and then gave Bulma the shoes as she went to work tying them and knotting the ends so they never untied. They were handed back and slipped onto their feet once more.

"So, how do you like them?" Bulma asked with enthusiasm.

Naruto looked down at himself once more and then back up to Bulma, smiling a foxy grin. "I like them, though I would have liked more orange.."

"Dobe, your orange jumpsuit is like having a gaint sign that says, here I am kill me. Though the whites not better, it'll blend in more on snowy terrain." Sasuke said with a smirk, shaking his head.

Naruto simply sent him a glare and sat down on the couch with a huff. "So what do we do now?"

Gohan decided to step up and speak for the first time since the entrance of the new outfits. "I think we should go out to the park you have Bulma, and see if we can get some results from another attack combo."

Bulma nodded slightly and looked between the dimension jumpers. "What do you two say to that?"

"Sure, I always love the chance to blow the Teme off his feet."

"In your dreams dobe." Sasuke replied with a confident smirk as they both headed for the door.

* * *

**Narutoverse**

Meanwhile back in Konoha Shinobi from genin up were gathering in the training grounds, including the rookie nine, all wondering why they had been called there. Over half of them were happy that the Kyuubi was finally gone, though they never go to start the party officially because of the Hokage silencing them. Instead they showed their joy with wide grins almost all the time.

Suddenly in a gust of wind the Hokage showed up, gazing at them all with a passive face. "I know you all must be wondering why I called you here, well the reason is there has been new information on the where about of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Its possible the two created a dimensional rip…" At that there were murmurings of how ludicrous that notion was. "Silence! I know it seems unlikely, but if its possible we will try. Any willing to help, stay. The rest of you are dismissed."

Almost instantly the field was close to empty, leaving only the rookie nine, the former pupil of the Snake sannin, Anko, Kakashi, Jariya, Iruka, and the Hokage herself. Sighing Tsunade shook her head and addressed the small group before her. "Now, I doubt all of you will be able to make a rip. I would guess it takes a certain type of jutsu like the Rasengan or the Chidori. The Inuzuka Gatsuuga may be able to pull it off, as well as a few others that unfortunately you all do not possess besides Kiba. So Jariya and Kakashi it seems are the only ones who can help, thanks to the other sensei being gone at the moment."

The genin immediately looked put off, mainly Hinata, Sakura, and Ino due to not being able to help find their crushes. The rest just looked towards the two older Shinobi with interest as the moved to face each other.

"Now, put all the power you have in this Kakashi." Jariya said, charging a rasengan in his right hand.

Kakashi nodded, doing the same with the Chidori.

Suddenly on some invisible cue the two took off running at each other, both intent on tearing a hole to connect them to their students. As both attacks slammed into each other, a white orb surrounded them as clear shouts came out.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

In the universe our two Shinobi were in, the same shouts were being heard as the two clashed with glaring yells. The same orb surrounded them and Gohan actually had to brace himself as the energy pulse hit him. Bulma had taken refuge behind a tree, which seemed to be blocking most of the energy.

The orb wavered for a moment, expanding and then closing in quickly before exploding outwards in a cloud of smoke, sending both Sasuke and Naruto flying backwards to skid across the ground and leaving a large cloud of dust.

* * *

Muahahaha, Short but I couldn't resist seeing you wonder if someone made it through or not.

Anyway, if you want faster chapters, send the flame reviews! Please?

Oh, also don't forget to send your votes with your reviews! Even suggestions on where to take this, each one is taken and most may be used! Until next time folks, Flame is out.


	7. Chapter 6

Of monkeys and foxes chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, Monkeys ruled the earth and we called it the planet of the apes, soon, the monkeys transformed into titanium wearing zombies and they ate each other into extinction. What does this have to do with anything? Simple. It's about as real as me owning dragon ball z or Naruto, or both!

* * *

Legend

Speech- "I can fly!"

Thoughts- _"two plus two equal's ramen."_

Demon thoughts – _**two plus two equals who cares?! I will devour you!**_

Attacks and demon speech- **Masenko!**

* * *

Whoa, I have been gone for a WHILE. For my excuse, I would like to simply say this. Life sucks and school does more. Seriously, first day back and I had mountains of homework, really evil… Anyway, I want to say that I now have no posting schedule besides simply whenever I get time to myself and I'm creative. Now, onto the reviews.

First off, yeah. I'm evil. I leave with a cliffy like that, really stupid of me. So now I'm gonna try and boost my story length of this chapter.

First off, I would like to reply to a small thing in story that I should really have cleared up before. As it was pointed out to me, I misspelled Uchiha all the time; really should look into a beta, anyway, that was mentioned and the difference in power levels. In the DBZ universe, Naruto and Sasuke are really pretty much civilians, the Z fighters could flick a finger and disintegrate them. I'm doing it this way though, the Ki the Z fighters use and the Chakra that the Narutopians, Original word I claim to myself! are going to be completely different sources. Really the only thing Naruto and Sasuke have working for them is their Taijutsu skills, and that's iffy. No worries though, the two will get stronger.

Also want to point out; officially the first pairing will be NaruX18. The Sasuke pairing is still mixed, since some people doubt the Videl issue. Either way, I'll keep his poll open for the moment.

Also going to do this for every chapter now, dedicate it with a song! This times song, Sugar colt's memory.

And now that I have all that taken care of, off to the story!

* * *

**The Naruto verse**

The clearing filled by a small group of Shinobi was immediately covered in dust, resulting in a lot of coughing and wondering what exactly had happened. A few minutes passed and finally the dust cleared, revealing a rather large crater, a few uprooted trees and one disoriented sannin and jounin.

Immediately the busty hokage was at the craters edge, looking around to see if there was anyone else. Scanning a few times, Tsunade let out a sigh as she discovered that everyone's favorite blonde was no where to be found. Neither was the traitorous Uchiha.

The fifth jumped slightly when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, looking she saw a slightly out of breath Jariya gazing into the hole. Quietly he said. "We'll find him Tsunade-hime, Promise."

The fifth nodded quietly, holding back some tears with a deep breath. She was about to thank the frog sannin when suddenly she felt a hand squeezing a place it shouldn't be. Immediately the sky seemed to darken and Jariya was backing up quickly waving his hands in defense.

"Now, now Hime." Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as he went sailing through the skies over Konoha.

Muttering about stupid perverted old men, Tsunade was about to turn and address the group who were now wearing downcast, amused, or just plain no emotional expressions what so ever, she heard a slight yell behind her. Turning she saw the scarecrow jounin in the crater holding something up.

"Hokage-sama, I found a Hitai-ite that looks similar to a certain knucklehead's"

Catching the thrown object, Tsunade immediately threw it to the only Inuzuka present. "Oi, tell me if you recognize the scent."

Kiba looked confused for a moment before shrugging and deciding to do as he was told. Handing it up to Akamaru, who was recently healed and bandaged, he waited for his partner to sniff it out. After an affirmative yip, the Inuzuka boy grinned freely and nodded to the Hokage.

"That's got Naruto's scent all over it." Quickly he tossed it back to which a smiling Hokage caught and nodded.

"Well, now we have proof. It would seem two Konoha Shinobi have been stuck in some sort of rip in theory. The only problem is how to get them out." The Hokage's smile turned a bit smaller, she wasn't sure if they could get him home, but at least she knew the smaller blonde she'd come to look at like a son was still alive. "When we have more news on this event, I shall notify those of you here as I see fit. Until then, dismissed."

Without waiting to see if the other Shinobi around would leave, the hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves, back to her office to keep a hold of the headband for the knuckle head until he got back and to grab a quick glass of Sake while Shizune was out.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z Universe**

While all that was happening in the Naruto verse, two certain dimension jumping Shinobi stared at each other over a large crater in frustration. That didn't pack as much punch as it did last time.

"Did you not put enough power in it Teme?" The blonde asked with a glare.

Sasuke sneered and turned aside. "I don't have my cursed seal working right now and you weren't using the Kyuubi, Baka…"

Blinking the blonde Shinobi stood in place for a moment and looked at the ground in his thinking pose before finally getting it. "Oh! So it won't work unless we have those two things going…. Well, we're stuck then, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're stuck until we gain more power or we find those dragon balls." Sasuke replied with a sigh.

Snapping his fingers with a grin the blonde jumped in a circle and smiled, blinking and falling back in surprise with a yelp as he came face to face with a bored looking Vegita.

The sayain prince looked between the two and scoffed. "Pitiful, you two call that power? If that's all your universe has to offer, it must be weak…"

Immediately Naruto was in Vegita's face. "Hey! We are not weak! I'll show you, I'm going to be the number one Shinobi in our village, I'm gonna make Hokage, you just wait!" His rant was going to follow through vividly into a tirade and a challenge to the sayain himself if not for Sasuke reaching forward and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and shaking his head. For some reason Naruto clammed up immediately.

Vegita simple looked down boredly. "Really? Your puny earthlings don't show much of anything in power… Hm. New idea. If you want me to continue training you Sasuke, I need to see you're worth the time. You want to prove you're not weak, then show me. You two brats fight, you get to choose one of your little 'Jutsu' that I've been told about. That includes those eyes of yours boy."

Naruto grinned as he jumped back. "Sorry Sasuke-teme, but it looks like your gonna have to get dragged around so I can show my strength."

Sasuke scoffed and stood a bit away from Naruto. "Dobe, you couldn't fight your way out of a bag unless there was a promise of ramen on the other end."

"HEY! Leave my ramen out of this you Emo bastard!" Naruto yelled, his arms flailing through the air in random jolts for emphasis that his ramen was not to be dragged into taunts.

Before the Uchiha Survivor could retort, Vegita twitched. "Enough you imbeciles! Choose and fight before I annihilate you both where you stand!" To prove his point he leveled a hand at each of them, glowing balls of golden energy materializing in each hand, ready to be deployed at the slightest push from the sayain prince.

Both Shinobi blinked, their eyes going to saucer size as they turned towards the sayain prince. Naruto immediately gulped and nodded rapidly as dots of nervous sweat dotted his face. "Right, right!" Turning he did the first natural thing that came to mind, he slipped his hands into a familiar cross shaped seal and yelled

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Immediately Naruto was flanked by ten Naruto's all smirking and cracking their fists, shouting in stereo. "Time to get whooped Teme!" With that the mob of blonds rushed in with a battle yell.

Sasuke blinked in slight surprise before his eyes bled from black to red with three tomoe in each eye.

**"Sharingan."**

A small smirk spread across the Uchiha's face as he settled into a loose fighting stance, watching the Naruto's come at him and anticipating the movements.

Bulma and the sayains watched with slight interest, guessing that ten Narutos would easily over run the one Sasuke. Which is why it made the sight all the more comical when their jaws dropped slightly, with the exception of Vegita who's eyebrow raised a fraction, at the sight of Sasuke easily moving and dodging the strikes.

The Uchiha smirked as he ducked the first punch from a clone in front of him, grabbing its arm and twisting with enough force to dispel it. From the first clone he moved his right leg up to avoid a slide kick, using it to follow through in the air to the chin of a clone that was going for a tackle dive. Using his ground left leg, he pivoted into the air and spun, thrusting his arm out to uppercut one clone while smashing the head of another much like Neji did in the exams. After doing so the Uchiha landed in a crouch and flipped backwards, letting two clones punch each other instead of him.

Landing with a smirk Sasuke turned to the four remaining Narutos. "What's the matter Dobe? Too weak to lay a finger on me?"

The remaining Naruto growled and ran forward in pairs. Halfway to Sasuke the pair in front lunged through the air at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped , his expression turning from one of bored cockiness to one of slight confusement at the smirk he saw play on both of the clones. Suddenly the confusion was explained as the pair in the back, one he was sure to have Naruto in it jumped off the backs of the diving clones and into the air, both cocking their fists backwards.

Sasuke had enough time to put his arms up in defense before the clones punched his momentum from up to down. His surprise however increases when he saw another Naruto at the edge of his vision. The four he had just faced grinned foxily at him before disappearing in puffs of smoke. Cursing himself Sasuke got a foot on the ground before Naruto launched his fist into the Uchiha's face.

Not going to be outdone so easily, Sasuke grabbed the edge of Naruto's new black shirt that was seen through the now grass stained and dirty from the previous collision of attacks and now this spar. Keeping the hold firm he flew back some and used the momentum as he slammed into a nearby wall with his back to slam Naruto's face into the wall next to him. Both boys dropped and were dazed slightly before jumping up and away, rubbing the sore objects.

Just as they were about to go at it once more, Vegita held up a hand. "Enough. I've seen what I need to; you both are amazingly weak" At that statement both preteens faces turned to looks of anger and disappointment." But" The but made both of the teens now pause. "There MIGHT be potential somewhere in that weakness. Sasuke, I might as well continue to train you, I have nothing better to do."

Sasuke managed a small smile and a nod, brushing some of the dirt from his face while Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment, memories of Kakashi-sensei coming back for all the times the jounin chose the precious Uchiha over the Jinchuuriki.

Gohan noticed this and smiled slightly. "Hey, Naruto. I'll train with you while Vegita trains Sasuke if you want." Gohan's response was an ear splitting grin from Naruto and a tackle hug with a chorus of Thank you.

After prying the blonde from him, Gohan laughed slightly and turned towards Vegita, smiling a smile that reminded the sayain prince of his now dead rival and the boy's father Goku. "Hey, Vegita. How about a bet?"

Vegita eyed the boy suspiciously and nodded nonetheless. "Go on."

"How about me and you train the two away from each other for say….two years? Then we meet up at the world tournament and see who trained the other better. That is, if these two don't mind waiting that long to get home?" Gohan asked, looking over at the two with a raised eyebrow.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked down for a moment, having different thoughts.

Naruto wanted to get home badly, he had precious people he still had to take care of, and he didn't want to mess that up. On the other hand, he had a village who hated him while they seemed friendly towards him here, even knowing partially what he was. Even with his appearance. His ears drooped slightly as he thought of Konoha, but he shook it off and looked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was having some very different thoughts than Naruto. Here they had power and were willing to teach him. Here he could gain enough power to defeat Itachi and avenge his clan. Until then, he had no place in Konoha. Looking over at Naruto, he nodded in unison and hey both turned towards the two.

"We have to wait a year any way, what's the difference of another one?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"Yeah." The blond was slightly more quiet than usual though, showing his indecision still.

Gohan smiled sadly at the boy. "Hey, give it a year and if you want to go home that badly, we'll gather the dragon balls."

Naruto nodded slightly and smiled. "So, when are you gonna teach me to fly?!" Yep, the blond knuckle head was back in action.

Gohan simply let out a laugh and grabbed Naruto. "Later, first let's get you home."

Naruto nodded as he was lifted into the air. "Thanks for the clothes Bulma, I'll make sure to stop by again soon!"

Bulma just smiled slightly and shook her head, moving inside with Vegita and Sasuke as she brushed hair out of her face. These next few years would definitely be interesting with the two of them around.

* * *

Whew, now that's out of the way. XX I really am sorry for the delay. I'll try and keep the speed up, but for that, I NEED REVIEWS! They feed my hunger and writing spirit.

Now I know, people might have issues with me on the timeskip. Yeah, unoriginal, I know, But I can't help it. Plus its not like I'm not going to explain what happened in flashbacks and other interesting ways.

Oh and about the reviews, I'll give more replies next time, promise! I love anwsering reviews XD

Send your fun threats and reviews to Flame, and I'll probably even reply. You never know Until next time! Flame is out


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I may or may not own a zombie that lives off carrots in my closet, I do not, however, own Naruto or dragon ball Z.

My last chapter got some responses! I was happily surprised. So here I am once more, anyway, I still have this one problem. What am I gonna do with little bitty Sasuke-Chan? Will he be single for his days or not? Help me out my reviewers, for if you don't, Sasuke will be a sad lonely emo boy.

Anyway, off of Sasuke's love life, no matter how exciting it is, I want to thank the ones who reviewed and for you who said they were going to kick a baby if I didn't update. LEAVE THE BABY BE! That said, I will now start the chapter and hopefully save some infants life.

X

Legend

Talking: "Hey, a penny!"

Thoughts: _'I wish it was a dollar....'_

Demon thoughts: _**'I wish I could melt your skull'**_

Demon speech/ attacks: **"Foolish mortals, your pennies amount to nothing compared to my mountains of gold."**

X

Birds were chirping happily and animals grazed peacefully across the mountain forests. Suddenly the peace was disrupted, sending birds skyward and animals fleeing as a startled scream rang out uttering one sentence.

"Oh shit, I'm late!"

With that, the figure who screamed that darted out of his place in a clearing near all the animals, sprinting all of two steps before blasting into the air. Zooming in between the trees and zigzagging under and over branches, the white blur prayed they wouldn't notice he had snuck out before they had to go.

Arriving at the small building he called home now, the boy quietly tip toed towards the window when the scream of his name alerted him Chi-chi had figured it out. The blond winced as his clone was rather painfully dropped from the plane of existence.

Then she was at the window. "Naruto, get in here this instant! All I asked was a little studying being done before you boys go off to that tournament. Isn't it bad enough you're missing school for this! Gohan won't be able to take his classes!"

The blond sighed and drooped his head. "Sorry Chi-chi." Naruto climbed in through the window as she continued to glare down at him.

"Always sorry!" Sighing and shaking her head. "You're cleaning all the dishes after dinner."

"Yes Ma'm." Naruto mumbled. His look had changed only slightly over the years, his white jacket going trench coat, his height shot up, making him almost as tall as Gohan was now, and a good six feet to Naruto's 5'11. His hair had grown, spikier and shoulder length. Other than that he was the same old knuckle head in looks.

As she evacuated the room the blond grinned and looked at the clock. Gohan would be home soon from school. Gohan went to the school in the city, and so did Sasuke. At first Naruto was angry, he wanted to go to, but because of his additions he wasn't allowed to. He wasn't as angry now, but he still didn't think it was fair.

His thoughts focused back on the main thing at hand from his school ward focuses. The tournament tomorrow. Finally a chance to see how strong he had gotten. He even had a surprise, but Gohan said he wasn't allowed to use it in the tournament because they weren't sure how it worked, but it worked like Gohan's Super sayain thing. At least they figured it did.

One thing was for sure about it, it had something to do with Kyuubi messing with not only his chakra, but somehow his Ki. Until they figured out if the demon fox could get out through it, they weren't going to use it.

Thinking about it, Naruto rested on the bed until Gohan got home so they could have dinner and then sleep so they could go to the tournament tomorrow.

X

In Capsule corp. a certain raven haired Uchiha was having similar thoughts concerning tomorrow, though it was more of an anticipation feeling than a feeling of large excitement like Naruto was having. Uchiha did not show excitement.

The last Uchiha was currently laying in a tree branch like old times in Konoha, which he had to admit he missed. He missed the days of team seven. Still, he needed power, which he now had. He had all the power he needed, and some of it was due to help of Orochimaru. His seal had mutated, and now no longer influenced him, but when unlocking his Ki it had mutated it. It made him angrier, more sadistic but it didn't make him as evil as it did with Orochimaru, it didn't warp him to be the snake sannin.

Still, Vegita said he wasn't to use it. He was already going to destroy Naruto so it didn't do to show all his power. Sasuke understood it, but didn't like having to hold back. Still, at least his Sensei allowed him to use his katana.

A small smile crossed the Uchiha's visage as he placed a palm on the hilt of his sword. Trunks had taught him the basics before he left, but Sasuke had created the style he used. If the dobe actually pushed him to use this, he would be in for a certain surprise. It took him forever to come up with the style, it was a lot of trial and error with quite a few restless nights training, but he had done it.

Training his eyes to the setting sun, the Uchiha let out a soft sigh and dropped down from his position, heading inside. He had the vague feeling that tomorrow he was going to need to be well rested for the tournament, not to mention it started at six in the morning. The starting time was of little matter though. Sasuke's training with the prince of all sayains caused him to be up two hours earlier than that on a light training day.

X

**Naruto Universe**

Deep underground screams were heard coming from a dark hidden base in the middle of Rice country. A sultry laugh followed every scream as a certain sannin stood in front of a glass window, watching one of his experiments go on. A purple glow illuminated the snake sannin's visage, giving him a positively evil look.

As another chorus of screams erupted, the sannin looked down at a computer and chuckled once more in delight. Looking from the computer he looked back out to the twenty tubes filled with men and women in complete agony, tubes and wires connecting them to an arch way at the end of the hall of fiendish torture tubes, each tube sucking the life energy and chakra from its victim.

Moving across the console, Orochimaru pressed a button and a door hissed open, revealing a young white haired male in a kneeling position.

"You called Orochimaru-sama?" The man asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Its time to retrieve our dear Sasuke-kun. It seems the tip from old comrades proved useful in the experiment after all. Of course we'll have to grab the Kyuubi brat along side him." The snake sannin hissed out as he turned towards the glass with a smile.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama, I shall begin the preparations right away." Kabuto murmured with a small smile of satisfaction that his master's plans were turning out so well.

As the Medical genius was turning to leave and prepare, a loud squealing noise, the likes of which seemed to peel at the very mind of everyone within hearing distance, erupted on the other side of the glass. Turning, Kabuto and Orochimaru both witnessed as the arch way started shooting sparks and shaking frantically before releasing a shockwave that sent both of the Sound Shinobi to the ground.

Orochimaru stood and hissed in surprise. "It seems our experiment…has gone a bit unexpected. I wonder what other repercussions this has had."

X

**((AN: I would like to explain this here so it doesn't get confusing. The time frame in the Naruto and Dragon ball Z universe is different, two years in the DBZ verse, is three in the Naruto verse. So the tournament will be happening while Orochi-teme's experiment goes haywire.))**

X

**DBZ verse**

Naruto awoke to find Gohan standing over him with a pillow primed and ready to swing down on the dimension traveling shinobi's foxy head. With a yelp and a roll out of the bed, Naruto barely dodged the pillowy assault and with a smirk the teen grabbed his own weapon and swung at the Z fighter. The original attacker jumped back with a laugh and grinned at his friend.

"You ready for this? All the training we've gone through leads to this." Gohan commented, throwing the pillow to the side.

"Are you kidding? I almost didn't sleep last night. Between the nightmares of our training and the excitement." Naruto joked, doing the same to his pillow and moving to the closet for a set of his usual attire.

"Oh come on, training wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Gohan, you had me balance a twig on my nose while you went super sayain and threw very sharp rocks at me for a mild training session… You tell me."

"Well you dodge easier now, don't you?"

"There are less extreme methods..." The blond muttered as he tossed on his clothes with bored practice. This time though he attached his kunai holster to his hip, he would put on his forehead protector, but the day he and Sasuke had first tried to breach dimensions again he lost it. Instead he settled for holding onto the necklace Tsunade had given him. His one link back to his home.

Gohan chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up. You know those two will kill us for making them wait."

"Right!" Naruto shouted and ran to get some breakfast in before saying his good bye to Chi-chi, who would be watching from the stands later. Smiling to Gohan and giving a nod, both took off, their destination the tournament.

X

A large crowd lined the outside of concession stands in sat in the seats around the arena of the World martial arts tournament. This years turn out was promised to be great, and apparently Hercule was even going to fight the winner of the tournament. A very rare honor for anyone who considered themselves strong at all.

Behind the ring, was the area where the weak were weeded out from the strong, all judging on a test from a machine. It took the top ten strongest punches and turned them out in order for the finals.

Sitting to one side of the participants was a certain Sayain prince and Uchiha survivor, silently waiting for their competition and friends. Though the word friends would only be uttered from their mouths under threat of death.

Sasuke sat in his usual attire as of now. A short sleeved black shirt with the Uchiha symbol sewn on the back and the Konoha symbol on the front of the middle. The improvements to his current outfit now though, were instead of a chain only on his right arm, it was on both arms, attached to silver bracelets on each hand. On his waste sat his trusty Katana, a simple black hilt attached to a regular blade, nothing special but deadly none the less in the hand of the Uchiha survivor.

Vegita leaned next to him in a black tank top and matching black baggy pants. His sayain battle armor boots finishing it off. Even in his casual ware, the prince of all sayains gave off an aura that shouted you messed with him, you died.

"Oi, Sasuke! Vegita!" Came a familiar shout and both raven haired warriors looked up at the familiar shout, watching as two familiar teens walked up. Sasuke moved off the wall and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Both of the Shinobi stared at each other for a full minute, making the air tenser with every second when finally smiled and held out a hand and shook.

"Look stronger dobe, I hope you can back it up."

"Don't worry about me Teme; I would worry if you can catch me with those eyes of yours."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head and nodded towards the line. "Me and Vegita-sensei already got in, you two better hurry up."

Naruto looked at him incredulously. "He's got you adding Sensei to his name?"

Vegita walked up and looked at the blonde with a slight growl. "I demand proper respect, whelp. Get used to it or I'll destroy you before you even enter that ring."

"Hey, Hey!" Naruto shouted, taking steps back toward the machine. "I was just commenting! Come on Gohan, let's register!" With that Naruto turned on his heel, grabbing the young half Sayain's hand and ran towards the machine, dragging a laughing Gohan behind him.

The line didn't take long and Gohan blinked as people walked away proud about numbers like one thousand. Turning he looked at Gohan and whispered. "If their proud, should I hold back?"

"It would be nice Naruto. We don't want to break their machine after all." The sayain replied with a shake of his head.

Naruto nodded and stepped up to the machine, which looked like a fridge with a pad in the middle and a screen above it. Blinking curiously Naruto nodded and gave a soft jab to the machine. The machine shook and Naruto grinned. "Hey Gohan! Look, ten thousand. That's good for holding back, right?"

People all turned and stared at the kid incredulously; one of the people taking down scores walked up and bowed. "I'm sorry, there must be a glitch. If you can do that once more, we'll get your actual score."

Blinking, Naruto gave a shrug and tapped the machine again, getting an easy fifteen thousand this time. "Looks like its working fine to me." Naruto said blinking at the device.

Suddenly a voice behind him that was definitely feminine scoffed. "Kid, do you even know what holding back means? I mean, honestly. For someone I actually acknowledge, you sure are an idiot."

Naruto turned around, about to yell at the person when he saw who it was. Standing and looking exactly like she had last time he saw her, except this time he clothes didn't have the cuts in them, was the used to be android 18. A grin automatically lit up his face at the familiar sight. "Eighteen! Long times no see; you said you would keep in touch!" Naruto exclaimed. The last part with a pout.

Eighteen sighed and raised an eyebrow, "I'm talking to you now, am I not. I think that qualifies as keeping in touch." She moved and ruffled his hair. "Good to see you Naruto. You better face me sometime in this thing; I wouldn't want to get bored without a challenge."

"I'm not the only strong person competing! Have you met Gohan?" Naruto asked, dragging the distracted sayain over. When Gohan caught sight of eighteen he opened his mouth with slightly wide eyes and looked from Naruto to the old android. Eighteen only raised an eyebrow, both saying the same thing."

"You know him/her?"

Naruto blinked, "You guys have met before?"

Eighteen nodded. "You can say that."

Naruto shrugged. "Right, well Gohan has been training me since I came here, and I met eighteen a while ago Gohan."

"You're going to have to tell me this story let me register and you can give me the story." With that the teen walked off to punch the machine.

Naruto blinked and looked to eighteen, who he actually now felt a slight connection with based on what happened. "You've been taking care of yourself?"

"I told you last time, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. What about you, figured out what you wanted to figure out?"

"Not fully yet, I still need to talk to Sasuke on weather or not he wants to go home. I have precious people there after all, but I have precious people here as well…" Naruto said, his fox ears drooping slightly as he dwelt on his problem.

Before he could think on it too much, Gohan popped up and said. "We're in the tournament, as are Vegita, Sasuke, eighteen and apparently her brother." Gohan said with a raised eyebrow, knowing both of them were here.

"Yeah, he's probably flirting with some of the locals again, the ones who forgot the past. Which is happening more and more lately."

"Well, you guys really didn't do as much damage as cell, so most people remember him more..." Gohan said before directing the two to a less crowded area. "Now, if you would please tell me the story?"

"Yeah, we have time to kill before the tournament." Naruto commented and sat down, into what he called his story telling pose. "It kind of started…"

X

_(Flashback)_

A certain fox boy ran through the woods, near a road to keep himself on track, grumbling as he ran towards a nearby town for groceries. He hated doing chores, but he had to admit it was better than the twenty four seven studying Chi-chi seemed hell bent on having him do. Running at full speed from the tree tops, partially because he didn't want to get rusty and partially to remind himself of home, Naruto made good time and hit town within a half hour of leaving Chi-chi's. The sight he arrived to was not one he was expecting to see though.

On the outskirts of the village a lone figure was taking a few frantic steps back, before the figure was a rather large mob with any weapons the could get their hands on, bats, pitchforks, and even common silverware. All were held threateningly towards the figure as the mob screamed things. At this distance Naruto couldn't hear, but he didn't need to. This scene reminded him too much of his own past.

Rushing forward, not sure what he was going to do yet, Naruto took to the air and in a matter of seconds flipped and landed in a crouch between the mob and the figure, now being able to hear the shouts.

"That android needs to be killed! Before it destroys the whole planet! Filthy trash!" Were just some of the nice ones being screamed. Turning Naruto spotted the figure and got a better look. It was a girl and she was cut in many places and looked like she had been through hell. For all that, she didn't look weak. Something here didn't add up. Still, this needed to end now.

Turning he caught the shout from what seemed to be the leader of this mob. "Move boy! Can't you see that killing machine?! It looks human but will kill you in seconds. Let us protect our planet!"

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes for a brief moment before he looked up; his face shadowed but out of those shadows was red slitted eyes. In the waning light of sunset and the torches, the boy looked like a demon straight out of hell.

"What I see are a bunch of cowards picking on a defenseless person. If she was a killing machine, I doubt even a mob such as yourself could have killed her before she demolished you." He rasped, his voice dark and gravely. "If your still here in the next ten seconds, I will rip you to shreds." It was a lie, but the intimidation tactic worked and the villagers ran screaming, dropping their weapons in their frenzy to get out of the area before the demon could destroy them.

Letting out a breath, he turned and held out a hand to the figure. "You okay?"

To his surprise the figure stood and crossed her arms. "I could have handled that myself. I was letting them hit me. I don't need some dumb kid coming to play hero."

Naruto blinked and then growled. "Hey! Listen Lady, I came because you looked like you were having trouble. I wasn't trying to play hero! Plus they have no right to do that! I already have had it done to me, if I can stop and help someone I will!"

The blond woman blinked. "Happened to you? I get you have fox ears, but most people are more animalistic here. Why would they chase you?"

Naruto looked down and sighed. "I'm not from this dimension… I come from somewhere else. Back there, I have a home village that I love and will do anything to protect, but because of something out of my control, most of the villagers hate me. For a while I didn't know why, but I learned one night that the village leader sealed a demon that was destroying the village in me when I was born. Since then I realized why all my life I was subjected to beatings, torture, being thrown out of stores or overcharged for the worst items. That mob brought back memories." He looked up with a fake smile. "Sounds crazy, you don't have to believe me. Anyway, I'll leave you be since you can take care of yourself..."

The figure sighed and shook her head. "I believe you kid, it's no crazier than my story. I used to be an android, and I did some bad things. I've been turned human, but most people still see me as a killing machine. So when I find places like this, I don't fight back. I see it as punishment, since becoming human gave me this damn thing called a conscious. I could easily kill them, but I don't."

Naruto blinked at the information and smiled a small smile. "Guess we're kind of the same." The blond Shinobi then realized what he came for and smacked himself. "Crap! They won't give me groceries now…" He muttered.

Eighteen found this amusing and let out a chuckle, "Come on kid, I'll help you hunt for some food. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "You?"

"Just call me eighteen, come on." The former android said and they both walked towards the woods, Naruto chatting and both prying information from the other.

_(End of flashback)_

X

"That's what pretty much happened. I've seen her only twice in passing and we couldn't really stop to talk since." Naruto finished explaining, looking to a nodding Gohan.

"I see. So the brats grown on you as well, eh?" Gohan asked with a smirk at eighteen.

"What are you trying to say?" Eighteen asked with a glare.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Gohan replied with a smirk and stood as the announcer started shouting. "Come on, we're up."

Gohan quickly ran laughing as a blushing Naruto and eighteen ran after him to the area all the finalists were placed in.

X

**Narutoverse**

Smiling at the sunny day, a certain pink haired girl was walking down the streets in her chuunin vest and red outfit. Humming she felt like today was going to be abnormally good. Arriving at the tower, she let out a breath and turned towards the sky. When suddenly a screech and a crack erupted across the area. Blinking and crouching in an alert stance, Sakura turned to look at the sky and gasped as she saw another world. Like some upside down universe. It seemed to be an arena of some sort with a stadium full of people. It was sort of like a T.V broadcast.

Turning she dashed into the tower and straight to the Hokage's office. Slamming open the door, she was surprised to see team eight, team Gai and team 10 all standing around the Hokage's desk along with Kakashi and Jariya. "What's going on?!"

The scarecrow jounin blinked and the motioned for his student to come over. As she approached she saw they were all looking into the crystal ball from the third. On it was a better image of what was in the sky. "What's going on, why is everyone here and what is that?"

The Hokage looked up at her apprentice and answered." Well, I was handing out missions when the sky erupted and suddenly my crystal suddenly started going off. Now shut up and let's see what this is."

Sakura immediately clammed up and looked to the crystal as was everyone else.

X

**DBZ Verse**

In the middle of the ring stood the announcer with his microphone, looking slightly older but not by much. He smiled to the crowd and waved to all of them before shouting into his micro. "Hello one and all, and welcome to the twelfth annual World Martial Arts Tournament! Today we have some amazing fighters, all going for the prize money and a chance to fight our world champion, Mr. Satan himself, HERCULE!"

At that the crowd went wild and the announcer made the motion for quiet, which didn't come for a few moments. When it finally did he started again. "Now, we have a machine that has randomized the names of our contestants! The first match shall be… A Naruto Uzumaki vs. Seventeen! Would you please come to the ring now?"

X

**Naruto Verse**

"Did it just say…?" Asked the toad sannin himself with shock and saw his expression mirrored by everyone else.

"I think it did..." Kakashi muttered.

"Look! There he is!" Yelled Sakura, pointing to one of the figures the camera closed up on as if directed by their thoughts. It showed straight onto the smiling face of Naruto, whiskers and all.

"He has fox ears? What has that Gaki done and what is this? Where are they?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no idea Hime, but all we can do is watch. Maybe we'll get some clues. If all else fails we can launch ourselves into the sky at that crack." He joked.

X

**DBZ Verse**

Naruto stood in the middle of the ring with a smile, facing a man that looked oddly like a cowboy, including hat. It was kind of creepy. Shrugging, Naruto settled into a fighting stance as the cowboy tipped his hat.

"Howdy partner, ready for a tussle?" He asked in a southern drawl. He would have continued the act if not for a cup nailing the back of his head and a scream.

Eighteen stood and shouted. "Stop acting like an idiot!"

"Kill joy." Seventeen muttered and looked to Naruto and shrugged. "Sisters, what can you do?"

"You eighteen's brother?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"Yup. You know her?"

"Yeah, we've met. Anyway, how about we give the audience a good show?"

"Sounds about right." Seventeen said with a smirk. Both of them looked to the announcer who nodded and shouted.

"Match Start!"

A soon as that was called, seventeen flew forward and launched a punch at the blonde's head. Naruto moved backwards slightly and caught the arm, turning and using the momentum of seventeen to slam the black haired teen into the ground. The former android caught himself by using his free hand to touch down and do a handspring back away from Naruto.

Naruto, not giving him a chance to recover flipped forward and delivered an axe kick down onto seventeen's head. The former android winced and jumped away rubbing his head. "All right, no more playing around kiddo!"

Naruto gulped and looked slightly nervous when seventeen seemed to blur of of existence and appear right in front of him. Only quick reflexes saved his face from being punched through. Bending backward into a hand stand, Naruto flipped his feet up and caught seventeen in the jaw. To his surprise the former android took it and grabbed onto him, spinning and slamming him into the ground.

Wincing at that, Naruto pushed himself up to get kicked in the back and sent rolling forward, his nose bleeding slightly. Growling he put his hands into his favorite seal.

"**Kage bushin no jutsu!"**

At that battle cry, eight Narutos surrounded seventeen, who looked surprised when one came in and slammed a punch into his face. Not letting seventeen figure out the trick to his clones, Naruto had them continue the assault, forcing seventeen on the defense while the blond vanished in a burst of speed and appeared right in front of seventeen with a ball of swirling chakra in his hand.

"**Rasengan!"**

With that he nailed seventeen and sent him careening out of the ring. Seventeen's cloths were ripped to shred and he sported a nasty bruise, but nothing too bad as he flipped, hovering in the air. Unfortunately his foot hit the ground and the referee call it ring out.

Seventeen looked surprise but not angry. "Aw, that's not cool." Turning to Naruto he pointed and said. "We better get a rematch outside of all these rules. We were both holding back too much."

Naruto laughed and gave him a thumb up before going back to join the others.

X

**Narutoverse**

"So, it's really him. This must be the other universe..." Tsunade murmured and sighed with a smile. "Well, as of now we shall watch the rest of this. Then we shall figure out how to reach them.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They all shouted and trained their gaze on the ball, all eager to see what happened next.

X

And that's it for now! I think I did well in this chapter XD Since it is my longest one yet!

Give me reviews, I want them! Until next time, flame is out.


	9. Chapter in place of a chapter

Story of monkeys and foxes

Chapter that is not a chapter!

**Okay, I feel absolutely horrible for making you all wait this long, but I am updating this,(Sort of) right now on my ipod touch. If any of you own one, you know how unbearably hard it is. I have not given up on this story, nor will I ever, but due to circumstances(Such as computer blowing up and then having our house repossessed or something to that manner) My updates may take... well, a very very long time. Not to fret though, I may have a solution to this. So please bear with me while I work this all through.**

Your most grateful authors, Digital Flame


	10. Chapter 8

Of Monkeys and Foxes chapter 8

In a bland life of a boring student, nothing happens, especially him owning Naruto DBZ. To be clear, he doesn't.

Hey! Long time no see; Believe it or not, I have an excuse! My old computer is out of reach in computer heaven right now, and without it poor little me has no way of getting my excellent imagination to you graceful and awesome being called my audience. My apologies to the greatest extent for that, but I am working my way around such problems to throw this to you all, AKA amazing chapter eight.

There were a lot of reviews, surprisingly O_O Maybe I should wait forever more often XD that's off the point though I've decided the pairings! Sasu-chan is going to play nice with Videl and Naruto is going to have fun with eighteen by popular demand!

Normally I would answer reviews, but I decided, hey! I can do that privately! So send the review people, and I will happily message each and every one of you. Cause I'm a nice guy like that, and it makes my flames all happy and mushy stuff like that to get reviews.

Anyway, enough of my pointless babbling. Time for the story folks!

* * *

Talking: "I am a teapot"  
Thinking: _"Short and stout"_  
Demon speak/justu/ attack: **"I refuse to sing"  
**Demon thoughts: _**"I'm so pretty, oh so pretty"**_

* * *

**Naruto Universe**

**(Orochimaru's Lair)**

Looking at the gate with Kabuto, Orochimaru looked over at his second in command with a raised eyebrow. "Did you set everything up exactly?"

The white haired medic-nin bowed deeply before nodding."Yes Orochimaru-sama as soon as we cross, the gate to their supposed hell will open up, allowing us allies."

"Good, then let's cross shall we?" Orochimaru asked gleefully before stepping forward, and in a ripple, crossed universes to be in the crowds around that odd arena.

Before crossing, Kabuto silently hit a button on his collar. "Mandara-sama, we are crossing now. We will hopefully return with Kyuubi in less than a day."

A voice spoke from his communicator, sounding overly happy. "Tobi is happy! Soon Tobi will have a fox pet!" Suddenly the happiness dropped completely and instead a dark voice rang out. "And if he doesn't, a certain white haired person will be without a head."

Kabuto inwardly shivered, glancing around with a deep breath before passing through the gate, knowing if he didn't grab the kid, death would be the easy way out for him.

* * *

**DBZ Verse**

Naruto almost skipped off the platform, landing next to Sasuke and Eighteen with a cheesy fox grin. "Did you see that? I was awesome, admit it."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. "You got lucky, dobe. Let me show you how a real fighter does it."

Naruto sent a heated glare at the boy before blinking as a hand ruffled his head between his ears. Looking up he saw a smiling eighteen and couldn't help but smile back. Something about sharing the same kind of past made Naruto feel a bond with the former android. Quietly she let out a "You did good kid." Before walking past with Sasuke.

Naruto turned and watched them walk off, shaking his head and sitting down on the ground. Something told him this was going to be good, but at the same time he was getting a sinking feeling.

It turned out the sinking feeling was the one proved right, as when the two went to face off, Sasuke suddenly dropped to the ground clutching his seal. Looking in surprise, Naruto was about to rush forward when a screeching noise erupted and on the stage, right next to the crowd, came out someone Naruto was hoping never to see again.

Sasuke stared down the blond haired female before him easily and took his usual taijutsu stance, ready to go toe to toe with her when suddenly, something happened and it felt like a kunai was being grated against his neck. Falling to his knees, the boy looked around and saw the cause of it appear at the edge of the stage. Orochimaru and his henchman Kabuto.

Before, Sasuke would have been going with this man. That was before his current sensei beat some sense into him. Orochimaru might have offered easy power but it was nothing like he had when he worked for his current strength. Standing the raven haired teen stared down the sannin with hatred, knowing that because of this man, he almost gave up everything.

Feeling someone next to him, Sasuke turned to see a seething Naruto glaring at Orochimaru as well. Suddenly two more presences were felt and Vegita and Gohan were there. Blinking in surprise, Sasuke rose and eyebrow at them all when Naruto spoke up from his side. "This is not only your fight Sasuke; we all want a piece of this bastard."

Sasuke blinked and felt something strange; a weird feeling like this was all right. Grinning openly, Sasuke turned to the snake sannin and leveled a smirk at him. "You're outnumbered, and outclassed. Its time you died Orochimaru."

Then the oddest thing happened, the snake laughed. Evil and drawn out. "That's where you're wrong Sasuke; I believe it is I who outclass you." Suddenly the sky tinted red, and another hole opened up. Everyone, even the crowd who thought this was all some publicity stunt, looked up and saw what, to the Z warriors was a horrifying sight. A group of the most evil men they had ever faced descended down towards tem to land next to the sannin, but some things had changed. Cell oddly enough had two tails, and instead of being green and gray, like previously, he was red and black. seemed to have added limbs, now having four legs and arms, and a smirking Frieza stood there, glowing purple with power.

Vegita summed up what the other four were thinking pretty clearly with only two words. "Oh, Fuck."

* * *

Naruto verse

Everyone crowding around the crystal were simply sitting there in shock at what was happening. Somehow their number one enemy had crossed over and somehow had his own team of people who just seemed outright freaky. Everyone turned to look to the Hokage, who had somehow managed to grab a bottle of sake and had downed half of it. Wiping her sleeve on her mouth, she looked at everyone.

"Alright, we got to get over there somehow. I'm making this a priority one mission, everyone team up and find some way up there." Seeing a chorus of agreements, Tsunade herself jumped out the window and headed towards the top of the tower, intent on jumping to see if she could make it through.

Jariya and Kakashi walked out at an easy pace, with an excited looking Lee and an exasperated Tenten following them. Jariya simply looked back and said. "You kids may want to glue yourselves to the ground for this."

The two teens looked at each other with a shrug before doing as they were told. Two seconds later the ground was now a giant Toad's head. The frog looked none too happy either. **"Jariya! Why have you called me here now?!"**

"We got to help the Gaki; he somehow found trouble in a whole different universe this time." Jariya shouted, to which the frog nodded and did the obvious thing, Jumped towards the crack in the sky with the two from team nine on his back, screaming, Kakashi, reading his book and looking bored, and Jariya laughing.

As soon as the toad hit the crack, a puff of smoke resounded everywhere and with a screech, the crack was gone. Leaving everyone else out.

* * *

**DBZ Universe**

Just as the fighting was about to commence, a screech echoed behind Orochimaru, who turned in shock to find his exit gone and in it's place his old annoying teammate and the Cyclopes jounin, along with two nobody kids.

"You buffoon! What have you done?!" Orochimaru yelled

Jariya simply ignored the other, walking with Kakashi to stand next to Naruto. "You have a hell of a lot of questions to answer later Gaki."

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto seemed to have tears in his eyes as he hugged the man. Being pushed off; Naruto wiped his eyes and smiled gleefully. "Man have I got a lot to show you!"

Orochimaru coughed. "If you don't mind, I would like to get my victory underway."

Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something when a new voice behind him beat him to it.

"Man, I find a free pass to earth and I have to start it fighting? I was hoping for food first."

Everyone turned to look back and everyone whose home was in this universe gasped, the evil ones in shock and anger, and the z fighters in shock. Everyone but Vegita, who simply glared in boredom.

Gohan breathed out a word that identified the man in one go. "Dad"

* * *

Well, there you go. I didn't have a lot of time, so sorry about the shortness, but now I get to leave it on a cool cliffy type deal and set it up for some awesome fighting later. I absolutely swear my next chapter will be at least DOUBLE this amount ^^ So be nice to the computer deprived writer

REVIEW my minions! *Cough* Nice audience readers.


	11. chapter 9

Of monkeys and foxes chapter 9

Of monkeys and foxes chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or Dragon ball Z (Wow, first normal disclaimer O_O)

No major author notes for today, just read an enjoy. Also, I have a great fan, or had one XD Who was reading and lost interest. He was great in the way of pointing out my mistakes and offering suggestions. Anyone else want to, feel free.

-X-

Legend

Normal speaking- Hello

Demon speak/attacks/jutsu- **Kage Shuriken no jutsu!**

Thoughts_- I can think sometimes, other times... look a butterfly!_

Demon thoughts-**_ I own all_**

-X-

****

Dragon ball Z universe

The whole stadium was silent as the normal citizens watched in excitement. To them, this was an elaborate show between matches, and it was fun to watch. That however, was far from the truth. Down there it was full of real possibilities of death. Everyone was staring at the final entry to this scene, standing in all his glory was son Goku, looking a bit tired but happy.

Then he did that made everyone face fault practically after all the tension, simply waved a hand with the greeting of "Yo."

Vegita was next to him in a second, grabbing his collar and lifting him up. "Kakkarot! You've been dead for two years and the only thing you can say is 'Yo'?"

"Would adding in an I'm hungry and a whats going on help things?" Goku asked, laughing nervously as if nothing at all was out of the ordinary. Of course it was everyday that enhanced versions of the most evil people ever to live always came to play.

Cell for one, was getting angry at being ignored. So, being the deviously evil villain, he raised his hand, palm straight up. Everyone turned to see the glowing ball of crackling red and black energy before it separated in a thousand little beams. Every person in the stadium, excluding the people on the stage, was struck through the chest or head, leaving most dead or close to it. Smirking at the looks of shock and hatred, cell let out. "Now if we're done talking, can we get back to the matters at hand?"

Naruto broke off his shock easily and was glaring daggers at Cell. "You bastards, those were innocent people!" Before even a restraining hand could move the foxy blond had vanished in a blur of speed and shot a punch straight at cell. The now red alien grabbed his hand with ease and boredom written on his face and turned his hand sideways. Where normally that would have brought a sickening snap, it now brought a surprised yelp as Naruto turned with the motion, bringing his foot to nail Cell in the face and send him skidding back a bit. The blond growled. "Don't under estimate me!"

The red alien stood and grinned darkly,"Well, little kitsune brat. Lets see how long you last before you bore me." Naruto's only retort was to settle in a loose stance. Taking that as an invitation, Cell shot forward, crouching right in front of the blond with incredible speed and launching an uppercut, nailing the blond high into the sky.

The blond flipped in mid air, and unlike how he used to simply do and correct his flight path to land on his feet, he stopped all together and wiped his mouth. Cell shot up and threw a right hook towards the blonde's face, which was blocked with an open palm. Soon the pair's blows blended into a blur, with cell toying around with the blond and Naruto blocking to the best of his ability.

-x-

****

Naruto Universe

After the crack in the sky closed, everyone reluctantly went back into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was the first in there and after a few minutes, the original group, minus Tenten, Lee, Jariaya, and Kakashi. Now everyone was looking on in open shock at what was happening before their eyes.

First this.. whatever it was. It looked close enough to a demon so they decided that's what they would call it, this demon killed all the audience with some kind of seal less jutsu. To have something that powerful, it was scary. What was even more surprising, or stupid to most people, was that then their idiotic blond CHARGED the demon.

After getting some respectable hits, they were now in the sky somehow fighting. Everyone was staring in open surprise at how fast they were going before Gai grinned brightly.

"I always knew young Naruto-kun was youthful, but to be able to fight in the air! That is truly the epitome of youthfulness!" Gai was about to shout to his min-me, when he remembered the other spandex wearing shinobi was out of their universe now.

Looking into the crystal, Gai saw that now, since Naruto started the whole thing up, everyone was fighting. Unfortunately Tenten was knocked out already, apparently by Kabuto since now Lee was taking on the white haired enemy medic as Kakashi and Jaraiya double teamed the snake sannin.

The white haired old man with multiple limbs was holding off a blond haired woman they hadn't seen appear and Sasuke. The small white being glowing purple was fighting the tall black haired man and the teenager around Naruto's age, while the one who had appeared last seemed to be having slight problems even moving.

All of these fights, save the ones between the shinobi, were much out of their league, even Naruto seemed twenty times better than he had previously been. Everyone acknowledged that fact, and everyone stood in agreed silence, silently praying their friends and loved ones got out safe.

-X-

****

DBZ Universe

****

With frieza

As Vegita ducked another annoyingly fact kick from Freiza, he glared over at the last sayain not fighting. "Kakarot! What the hell are you doing?! Help us finish this thing off already!" Suddenly a foot to his face sent him careening into a wall, making a rather large sized crater.

Goku stood there, grabbing his knees and sweating. "I'm trying! For some reason, my energy feels like its being sapped from me." Goku panted out and took a staggering step toward Gohan and Freiza.

"Oh, that would be our doing. Foolish monkey, we knew you would follow us, so we made it that everyone coming out after us would have close to no energy." Freiza laughed, toying around as he dodged Gohan's blows quite easily. "Now come on monkeys, I know you can do better than this! Go super sayain at least! Or even Ascended sayain. Make this a challenge!"

Gohan grit his teeth and jumped back. "Fine, you monster! This is going to be your last minute in the living world." Closing his eyes briefly, he let out a yell and started powering up. Suddenly his eyes shot open wide as he fell over, mouth gaping in shock as he blacked out.

Behind him Cell smirked and shook his finger. "Oh no no. Can't have you doing that now can we?" Without even blinking, Cell caught the leg of a black haired teen in a brown cowboy trench coat. Looking over cell smiled devilishly. "Now, now seventeen, is that any way to say hello to me after so long?"

Without even a twitch, Seventeen's leg was blown apart by a blast of Ki and then his head was slammed rather violently into the ground. Then with a laugh Cell let one of his tails slide out. With a suction powered sound it started absorbing the former android. Frieza just laughing as this all happened.

****

With Dr. Gero

Sasuke circled his opponent, feeling slightly gypped that he had to fight an old guy when everyone else got decent looking opponents. He was even more frustrated when the guy didn't even look his way, but more or less concentrated on that Girl Naruto had met. Deciding to wait for an opening, he listened to what was going on.

"My, my. Its been so long since we met my creation." The old man said with a smirk, ignoring the black haired brat in place of looking straight at his shining creation, one that later killed him, but his creation none the less. "How have you been?"

"Like you care you demented old man. I thought you got the message that I didn't like you when me and seventeen destroyed you." She smirked and then charged, trading blows with the man and finding, surprisingly, that she was outmatched. Suddenly one of the extra arms shot out and slammed her back.

"Well, I believe my other, more loyal, creation is about to gain my revenge on your brother as we speak."Gero said with an evil grin.

Eighteen looked over and saw this while her and the black haired kid with Naruto were fighting her former creator and screamed. The monster was gonna take her brother again! About to run over she felt a pair of arms lock around her, restraining her. "Just sit and watch my dear, it should prove interesting."

Sasuke smirked slightly, seeing his opening, and with a dash of speed flew over to the old man. Throwing a punch towards his face. Suddenly he was blocked and thrown back slightly. The old man leveled a smile at the Uchiha that was infuriating and in a rush of anger the raven haired teen activated his blood limit, his eyes turning crimson as he flew forward. Now the extra pair of arms and legs were meeting his blows, but with his sharingan active he was able to match the old man's speed with ease.

Suddenly one of the restraining arms was place on the blond girls neck and began slowly choking her. Gero smirked and said. "Now you just watch, or I kill her."

Glaring, Sasuke kept his stance but didn't move, knowing while he was fast, he wasn't fast enough to slice off all of his arms and legs...yet.

****

With Cell and Frieza

Cell laughed more as the body slowly slid up his tail. "Oh how fun this is. I never thought you all, even outnumbering us, would put up so little of a challenge. If I knew it would be this easy, I might have just brought a book."

Suddenly Cell felt a presence at his boredley he blinked in surprise as he went sailing fast due to a punch by a very angry looking Naruto. Cell didn't even get the chance to hit the ground as the tail he was using to absorb Seventeen was grabbed and used to not only released the former android, but swing cell into the smirking frieza.

The blond glared hard at the mass of bodied before grabbing the injured seventeen and moving him next to an unconscious Gohan. Looking up he saw the man he had heard stories about staring down at his son with regret and Naruto let out a breath. "if you have enough energy, use that instant transmission thing I heard from Gohan to get these two out of here, and then if you can get the ones fighting over there."He nodded to the shinobi" back there too. I'm gonna hold back these two freaks as much as I can as you do that. By the time you get back Vegita should be recovered enough to escape and me and Sasuke can make our escape."

Goku blinked at the blond fox eared person he hadn't even met yet, and was about to interrupt saying how powerful these guys were when he saw something in his eyes that made him stop. A burning determination that made the sayain smile. "Alright Kid, go for it." With that he made contact with his unconcious son and seventeen before vanishing on the spot.

Naruto smiled before hearing an angry growl. Turning to look behind him, he grinned cheekily at the two now very angry alien...things. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to just sit down and watch? Not my style."

The two didn't seem very happy by the comment if the killer intent radiating off them was something to go by, so the blond, using the small bit of brain power he possessed and figured that it was now okay to use the power he was warned about. Giving a grin he held a hand above his chest. "Here, let me be a bit more entertaining." With that a sudden burst of power exploded from him and continued to rise as his features changed.

****

With Orochimaru and Kabuto

Orochimaru was certain this little fight was begninning to annoy him. As soon as he swatted away one of his foolish teammate's rasengans, he had to move out of the way of a chidori led by the copy-nin. True it took two of them to even put him in a stalemate, but this was just annoying.

He could tell his subordinate was fairing only a slight bit better. Apparently the annoying genin he was against could open the celestial gates. He could literally hear the impacts Kabuto was taking, but at least he was getting some hits back. Just as he was about to jump back and unleash his summon, a horrible presence and killer intent pushed down on everyone. While it made Kabuto and that green clad genin wilt, it only made the two sannin and the jounin pause and look over.

The snake sanin blinked in surprise as he heard a startled gasp erupt from his old teammate and the cyclopse. The foolish blond had apparently been doing some training with his fox because he no longer looked completely himself.

Now the follish blond was surrounded by a red aura, ears had changed from the blond and white they were to red and black, leading streaks of red through the blonds hair. His eye had gone from ocean blue to a deep violet with slit eyes and nine black and red tails sished in the air behind him. He definetly look formidable.

Orochimaru looked towards the matter at hand and smirked before rushing forward, laughing crelly as he slid Kusinagi forward to decapitate the frog sannin. Unfortunately, Jaraiya blocked with his hand, only gaining a deep cut into his palm. "Not a time to be distracted, it may just cost you your life."

****

With Sasuke

The Uchiha heir was currently glaring daggers at the robotic figure before him. This thing was just so annoying, everytime he went in for a hit, the girl was used as a sheild. A few seconds ago the android boy who was being absorbed had been saved, so apparently the robotic being got through with playing with the girl. Now she was a meat sheild.

Sasuke charged again and was met with the same result, the girl would be used as a sheild at the last moment. Growling Sasuke jumped back before something attracted both of the opponent's attention. Looking over, they saw a demonic looking Naruto, radiating power.

Gero only spared Naruto a lance before saying. "Your friend seems ten times as strong as you, I kind of feel sad that the stronger opponent is over there."

Being called weak, that was not something you should do on principal to Uchiha sasuke. With that sentence, the uchiha glared and put a hand where the inactive cursed seal was. With a teeth grinding jolt he tapped into the power and felt the rush as he felt the energy flow into him.

Before Gero's eyes, Sasuke transformed. From his back, two pairs of black looking raven wings sprouted as his sharingan went from crimson blood red to a bright glowing cyan. The uchiha smirked slightly before vanishing.

Gero barely caught sight of the teen with his sensors, and without a thought threw te girl at him. Sasuke grabbed the girl and set her down before vanishing again, reappearing to kick the android hard and sending him sailing.

****

With Naruto

Naruto smirked as he looked down at his own hands. This power, it felt...good. Looking up at his opponents, he saw they still didn't hold him in the least bit of danger. His smirk turned positivley evil. They would regret that.

Just as he was about to lunge forward though, his prey was sent crashing to the side. A frown developed and he turned, seeing Sasuke right next to him, looking very different as well. Nodding to the other boy, they both communicated silently that this was now their battle and they were going to finish these fools easily.

Suddenly a spike of Ki blast from the side and Naruto turned, deflecting the blast with slight effort. In that second, Cell and frieza had closed in on him, and now he was backing up, defending himself against both of their rapid blows. Frowning he flipped backwards and crouched. Watching his opponents, he recongnized the series of moves as Cell went for a kick to his face while Frieza was about to pull his legs out from under him with a sweeping tail.

Seeing his opening, Naruto dove between the two and rolled, coming out standing and turning. The two were already turned, like they were still playing with him. Thats when he realized, they were.. Naruto glared slightly and was about to rush forward, when a beam passed through his chest, close to his heart.

His eyes open wide in shock, he staggered back as Freiza said in a mock sad voice. "Just missed his heart, damn."

Cell smirked and replied. "Don't worry, I'll get him from the waiste up." With that the red and black monster started going through the hand motions for Goku's favorite attack. "Last words?"

Naruto smirked and said. "Yeah, fuck you."

Cell glared and thrust his hands out.** "Kamehameha!"**

Naruto moved fast, though the new wound was seriously irritating, it was healing somewhat already. He was about to try something he hadn't yet. Merging Ki and chakra for one attack. Watching the blue beam head straight for him, naruto charged it and held out his right hand. Focusing his Ki and chakra in unison into the spiraling vertex that was the Rasengan.

The result was an orb bigger than the blonds head of swirling blue chakra, with twin streams of golden Ki flowing around the top like an X. As the Ki wave and spiraling vortex met, the new rasengan did something unexpected and formed a tornado, absorbing the blast and using it to swirl faster, almost out of Naruto's control.

Sweating hard to keep the control he had, naruto arced to Cell and Freiza and as he got right on them, he side stepped right between them and smirked, slamming the blast down into the ground. The resulting explosion shook the surrounding city.

****

With Sasuke

As Naruto was seperated from him, Sasuke turned to his opponnent when to his surprise, the old man split literally in two. Gero laughed at the slightly surprised expression and then said. "I'm going to treat you to sisxty percent power."

With that both Gero's vanished, and if it wasn't for Sasuke's Sharingan, he would have been out of the fight from the start. It pissed Sasuke off that the whole time before, he had been toyed with.

Now fending off two people at once, Sasuke was hard pressed to do anything but defend. Finally he saw an opening and with a single movement, stepped forward, his sword arcing out of it's sheath in a move faster than many of his punches. Suddenly one of the Gero's was on one leg, the other now on the ground sparking.

Keeping his face expressionless, Sasuke felt himself being driven back more and more until he was against the wall. Blinking in surprise he tried to step to the side when a fist slammed into his face. Feeling himself spiraling through the air, he used that and doing something that would make the Number one most unpredicatble ninja proud, used his flying to incorporate something of the Inuzuka's Tussga, except with his he had Electric chakra pouring from as many Tenketsu as he could control.

The look on Gero's face was priceless when the spiralling Sasuke barreled into him. Flipping back from his barage, Sasuke panted and fell to one knee, releasing the taxing form he had on before. As he hit the ground on one knee, he felt an explosion erupt and then himself flung through the air.

Crashing into the wall, Sasuke cracked his eyes open to see where the arena had once been, was nothing more than a gaint crater. Suddenly the Goku guy was in front of him and pulling him free of the wall before grabbing a few others. There was Jaraiya, Tenten, Lee, and his own Sensei kakashi.

Suddenl the feeling of being absolutely weightless occured and Sasuke was being set down ontop of the lookout. Wow, deja vu. As the sayain was about to turn away, Sasuke reached up and grabbed his arm weakly, feeling absolutely drained. "Naruto?"

"On my way to get him." Goku replied.

Sasuke nodded as much as he could before darkness claimed him. Goku looked at hi for a moment before smirking and then vanishing once more.

As he arrived, he looked around at the destruction that one move had made. He spotted the kid in the direct center of the crater and grabbed him quickly. He floated up higher and saw the beaten forms of Cell and freiza, freiza missing and arm and cell regenerating his right side.

As he was about to leave, Cell's voice interupted him. "Goku, I've decided to hold another tournament. Theres a catch this time though, You've got three months to train those little brats to take us on. I would have them take on the ones responsible for releasing us, but they're not nearly adept enough to learn as much as those two have on them already. So instead the ones here today will be fighting each other. So to be fair, they have four on two, while we have three on two."

Goku raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If we refuse?"

"Then we simply go on a rampage this very moment and kill any living thing we see, before destroying this planet it's self."

Goku bit his lip, under normal circumstances, he would have said never, but now he didn't have much of a choice. He was to weak to do anything at the moment. "Fine, three months."

"I'll send a message Goku, on the time and place. Oh, and good luck!" With that he laughed evilly as Goku merely vanished with Naruto.

As they arrived at the lookout, Goku looked down at all of the unconcious people and sighed. "Kami help us."

-X-

And there it is folks! The ninth chapter, I hope I didn't mess it up too horribly. Well, read and Review, not another chapter going up until I have ten reviews!


End file.
